


For Kings and Queens

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, King and Queen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Prince Bucky Barnes, Prince Steve Rogers, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Prince James Buchanan Barnes loves horseback riding. The wind in his hair, makes Bucky feel like a eagle flying. But when he finds out that Queen and King Rogers are at his place when Bucky returns Bucky was surprised. Prince Steve Grant Rogers was there too. But when Bucky finds out he is getting forced to marry a stranger Bucky does not take the news well.But when Bucky actually falls in love with the alpha, Bucky is afraid. By having to mate without protection after the marriage and on the same night was actually sounds more horrifying then it looks.But as Bucky's mother said. "Everything is going to be alright?" But is everything going to be alright?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this. Is it weird to say that I actaully dreamed this last night? I think it sounds werid but whatever. Inspiration helps!

Bucky pets Yin Yang. She was a gorgeous horse. Her head was black but as white around her left eye. The black on her head fades to a white down her neck and back to black across her chest. But then turns to white again at her rear. Her back right leg has speckles of black in it while the left leg is just plain white. Her mane was white as her tail was black. Bucky feel in love with when he first saw her as a young colt. Now she was an dult and still beautiful as ever. Bucky was sitting by a cherry blossom tree that must be hundreds years old. It was a hot sunny day and Bucky had rolled his white button down sleeves up to his elbows and left three buttons undone as Yin Yang runs around in the river. Bucky had a pair of dark jean on and a pair of riding boots on. Bucky let the chill wind run across his skin to cool his skin from the heat that was around him. Bucky closes his eyes and sets his head back against the tree.

Yin Yang trots over to him and nudges him against Bucky's head with her soft nose. Bucky smiles and gives her an apple that he had packed for lunch. "We finally have freedom when we are out here." Bucky says softly to her and she softly nieghs. Bucky's parents thought that Bucky was going to be an Alpha, but his mother just knew that he was going to be an Omega. Bucky's father, King George Barnes was upset when at the age of sixteen, Bucky had presented as a Omega. Going through his first heat was awful. But his mother, Queen Winifred Barnes smiled and helped teach Bucky how to act and behave like a Omega should. Bucky sighed. Bucky didn't want to go back, Bucky wanted to travel the world and ride Yin Yang across the meadows and the desert. Bucky smiles and just lets him imagine that he was a free Omega, allowed to do what he wanted. Bucky sighed once again after a few minues listening to the world around him continue on. "Well, I guess we need to head back." Bucky says and Yin Yang whines. "I know, but someday we will ge out of this place and travel the world. Just you and me." Bucky says softly. Yin Yang sounded happy with that sentence and Bucky straddles her. "Let's go." Bucky says and Yin Yang runs off. 

Bucky smiles and laughs softly. Bucky loved this. The wind in his short hair, the racing with the eagles. Flying, sometimes he could. Yin Yang jumps over a log and Bucky holds on and she runs along the river. Little specks of water hits Bucky as the fast water rushes by, making the water white. When they arrive at the village with the castle at the back the Guards knows him. "My Prince, you had a good time riding?" A guard asks. Bucky smles as Yin Yang moves around restless. "I sure did. Yin Yang did too, see she wants to keep going." Bucky says and the Guard laughs as she starts going around in circles. "I can see that, Prince, King and Queen Rogers have arrived today with their son." The Guard says. Bucky frowns. "I did not now they were coming today." Bucky says. The Guard nods. "Well, they are waiting for you Prince." The Guard finishes. Bucky frowns even more. "They are? Okay I shall be on my way then." Bucky says. The Guard smiles. "Have a good day James." The Gard says. Bucky smiles. "Call me Bucky. James sounds too formal." Bucky says. "Of course Bucky." The Guard finishes and Yin Yang walks towards the castle. 

Bucky smiles as he passes by the villagers. There was a little boy trying to get some food. Bucky stops Yin Yang and grabs a small pouce of coins and gives it to the boy. "Go get some food for your family. " Bucky says. "Thank you! You are my hero!" The boy says. Bucky smiles. "Just don't tell my father." Bucky says. The boy nods and Yin Yang starts walking again. Bucky sighs and pets along her neck. Bucky and Yin Yang arrives at the castle and everyone was waiting outside for him already. "I didn't keep you waiting long did I?" Bucky asks and slides off his horse and leads her to the stables. They follow along. "No son, only a few minutes." Queen Winifred says. Bucky smiles and gives Yin Yang her water and takes her saddle off. "King and Queen Rogers, very nice to meet you again." Bucky says politely. Sarah smies. "My last time I seen you, you were sixteen years old and still as handsome as ever." Sarah says and kisses his cheek. Bucky blushes. Joesph smiles. "Still have that beautiful horse I see?" Joesph says. Bucky giggles. Bucky grabs the brush and brushes her mane. "Nah, she's gorgeous. Right Yin Yang?" Bucky asks her and Yin Yang nuzzles into Bucky's neck. "People still tying to buy her?" Sarah asks. 

"Yes, and she is not for sale? I had her as a young colt and still not parting with her. We are together till the end of the line." Bucky says and put the brush down and gives her some oats. Queen and King Rogers laugh together as Bucky leads her to her stable and puts a blanket over her back and locks the door. "Hve a good night Yin Yang." Bucky sas and kisses her muzzle. Yin Yang softly nieghs. Bucky turns to take a closer look at everyone. King George sighs. "Shall we go inside?" He asks. Everyone walks into the throne room. Bucky knows he is not dressed proprly but really doesn't care. He looks good anyway. 

King George clears his throat. "Son I like for you to meet Prince Steve Grant Rogers." And the man himself takes a step forward. Bucky takes a good long look at him. Steve was tall and had golden blonde hair with bright baby blue eyes. He look quite hadsome, Bucky wasn't going to lie. "Nice to meet you Prince Rogers." Bucky says bowing his head a little. Steve smiles. "It is very nice to meet you Prince Barnes." Steve says and kisses Bucky's right hand. Bucky looks away and blushes a little causing his mother and father to smile. "Well, what about you two go and get to know one another a little more while dinner is getting ready." King George says and Bucky nods. "Of course father." Bucky says as Steve says. "Of course King Barnes." And they both walk off. Bucky leads Steve to his personal library where he studys and reads while not riding with Yin Yang. Bucky closes the door. "Please sit." Bucky says and cleans some room off of his desk then sits down. Steve looks around. "You have your own study?" Steve asks and Bucky nods. "Yes my mother gave it to my on my fifteenth birthday." Bucky says. "When is your birthday?" Steve asks. "March 10th, yours?" Bucky asks. Steve chuckles. "July first." Steve says and Bucky giggles softly. "So James what do you like to do?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles. "You can call me Bucky, James is just too formal." Bucky says and scrunches his face up. Steve laughs.

"Well I like horesback riding, reading, sometimes studying history when I'm bored, and don't tell anyone this but helping the maid cook for supper." Bucky whisers the last part. Steve chuckles. "Your secret is safe with me. I like art, reading as well, sketching and horseback riding as well, justnot everyday as you." Steve says and smiles. Bucky smiles back. "I think we can be good friends." Bucky says and grins. "Let's get basic, what's your favorite colour? Steve asks. "Red, yours?" Bucky asks. "Green. What's your favorite animal? Bucky grins. "Horses, yours?" Bucky asks. "Dogs." Steve says and they both softly laugh. "Well, dinner sould be ready soon and I should change." Bucky says softly. "Shall I walk you to your chambers?" Steve asks. "Of course." Bucky says and they both walk towards Bucky's chambers. 

Once they arrive, Steve and Bucky stop. "See you at dinner? Steve asks. Bucky smiles. "Of course." Bucky says and goes onto his tip toes and kisses Steve on the cheek. Bucky opens the door and smiles at Steve again and closes the door. Steve smies and puts his hand onto his cheek and smiles. Steve probably looks like a goof, but all Steve could think of that Bucky kissed him on the cheek and walks back to the throne room unable to wipe the cheesy grin off of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky breathes out and leans against the door. Bucky couldn't believe he kissed Steve on the cheek. Bucky sighs and walks over to the wardrobe. What to wear? Bucky sighs, it is not a normal dinner tonight they have guests and it was for an important issue, Bucky could tell. Sometimes he wonders if his parents think that Bucky is still a five year old not a nineteen year old. A knock was at his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Bucky asks. The door opens. "It's me sweetheart." Queen Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "Hello mother." Bucky says and looks at his wardrobe again. "Tonight is a special night, let me help you." Winifred says and pulls an outfit together. Bucky smiles. Bucky quicky changes and looks at his mother. Winifred nods. "I missed doing this." Winifred says and grabs a brush as Bucky sits down at the mirror. Bucky looks at his reflection and looks at his mother through the mirror. "We should do this more often." Bucky says and Winifred runs the brush through Bucky's hair. 

Bucky closes his eyes and sighs. "Your finally relaxed." Winifred whispers into her son's ear. Bucky just smiles. After a few minutes she puts the brush down. "There, you look so handsome. Bucky I am so proud of you." Winifred says. Bucky smiles and stands up. Winifred pulls Bucky into a hug. "I love you." Bucky says. "I love you too baby." Winifred says. "Now let's get going." Queen Winfred says and leads him towards the dining room. Bucky smiles when he enters the room. Everyone stands when they enter the room. "My wife." George says and kisses her cheek. "And my son." George says and touches Bucky's cheek softly. Everyone sits down. "What is for dinner tonight?" Bucky asks. George smiles. "Your favorite, pork roast." George says and Bucky smiles. Once dinner was set, everyone starts to eat their meals. "So, how are you Queen Rogers? I heard that you have been sick lately." Winifred asks. Sarah smiles. "Yes I have just got the flu. I am one hundred percent healthy." Sarah says. "That is fantastic." Winifred says. Sarah smiles and nods. Bucky could tell there was something that everyone knew about except him. Bucky sets his fork and knife down. "Is there something wrong? It looks like you are holding something back." Bucky says and takes a sip of his red wine. George chuckles. "James here can always tell when someone is holding back something and when you lie to him. A great gift." George says. "A great gift indeed. He will go a long way." King Joesph says. Bucky was still waiting for his answer.

As you see. We have arrange for you and Steve here to get together." Winifred says. Bucky looks at his mother. "You mean get married?" Bucky says shocked. "Yes indeed." Sarah says. Bucky looks down at his food angrily. "And you didn't tell me." Bucky says through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry James." George says. Bucky breathes in and counts for ten second and then breathes out. "So you are telling me that you are forcing me to marry a stranger that I barely know." Bucky says. His mother looked worried. "Yes." George says. "And I don't get a say in this why? It's my life." Bucky fumes. Winifred bites her bottom lip while King and Queen Rogers looks down. George sighs. "Look son, I understand that you don't agree." George begins. "Damn hell your right! I do not agree." Bucky says sitting his glass down a little forcefully. "James." Winifred says. Bucky stands up. "Sorry for being rude, it's not on you guys, it's on my parents for not telling me this." Bucky hisses and runs out of the room. 

Bucky bursts into tears and runs to the stables. Bucky opens Yin Yangs stall and throws a saddle onto her and her bit. Bucky cries more and Yin Yang whines, not liking that her owner is crying. Bucky gets onto her. "Go!" Bucky sobs and Yin Yang runs off. George runs out. "Bucky!" George yells but it was too late Bucky and Yin Yang runs off into the night. Yin Yang jumps over a log and Bucky sobs into her neck. Yin Yang stops once she hits the cherry tree. Bucky slides off and cries into his knees. Yin Yang whines again and lets Bucky hug her neck and cry. She lies down beside Bucky, curling around him a bit. Bucky never knew why she did that. She just did it the first time Bucky cried. But Bucky felt safe and comforted when she does it. "I can't believe this is happening." Bucky sobs and curls into her. Yin Yang whines again and nuzzles into him, letting warmth seep through to Bucky. Bucky had forgotten a coat and it was chilly tonight. Bucky eventually stops crying around an hour later and just cuddles into Yin Yang. "You're the best horse ever." Bucky whispers leaning his forhead against hers. 

After three hours later Bucky shivers from the cold and Bucky kisses Yin Yang's nose. "Let's go home." Bucky whispers and slowly straddles her. Yin Yang walks slowly towards the castle as Bucky leans down and drapes his body against hers for warmth. Bucky sighs once they hit the village. Nobody was outside, for it was the middle of the night. Yin Yang walks across the draw bridge when a Guard yells. "Prince Barnes is home!" And his mother comes out with a blanket. Yin Yang stops and Bucky gets down and sniffles. Winifred throws the blanket around his shoulders. "Where did you go! I was so worried about you." Winifred says and nods at a servant to take care of Yin Yang and leads Bucky inside. George was at his side in an instant when Bucky was inside of the throne room. "I was so worried when I found out you left without a coat. Jesus you are so cold." George says and a maid puts another blanket around Bucky. "I'm sorry father." Bucky says softly. "No, it's okay. Let's get you warmed up." George says. They enter the living room where the Rogers were. 

Winifred sets Bucky down by the fire. Bucky's lips were a little blue and his eyes were red and puffy. "I'm sorry I was so rude." Bucky says to King and Queen Rogers. Sarah smiles. "It is okay, that was my first reaction as well." Sarah says softly. Bucky looks down. "I'll do it." Bucky sniffles. George smiles. "Thank you." He says and Bucky nods. "I am going to bed." Bucky says and walks towards his chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning when Bucky crawls out of bed. A maid comes in. "Everyone is waiting for you in the dining room." She says. Bucky sighs. "Tell them to go ahead, I am not hungry. I am going to the stables to check on Yin Yang." Bucky says. The maid nods and hurries out while Bucky gets dressed. Bucky slowly opens the door and quietly walks past the dining room. "King George, Prince Barnes had said for you to go ahead for he is not hungry." The maid says and Bucky stops to listen to his reply. "Damn it, he is clearly not taking this news to heart." George says. "Give him time, remember he done this to us before, he just needs to think about it." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. Bucky was glad that his mother always understood him. Bucky smiles and continues walking towards the stable.

Bucky walks down the steps and towards the stable. It was warm, but had a slight chill to it. Bucky enters the stable. "Hello Yin Yang." Bucky says. Bucky wasn't able to take care of her last night, so Bucky keeps a close eye on her. Bucky grin when he realizes that she was taken care of just the way Bucky does it. A servant stands beside him. "Did I do okay taking care of her my Prince?" A servant boy says. The boy looks around seventeen. Bucky smiles. "You did a fantastic job, here. Don't tell my parents." Bucky whispers the last part when he gives the boy a couple of coins. "Thank you." The boy says and runs off. Bucky pets Yin Yang's nose. "Sorry girl, can't go riding just yet." Bucky says. Yin Yang whines and Bucky giggles. "Well I should go." Bucky says and kisses her nose once more and walks off. Bucky walks into the castle and heads towards the dining room. Bucky clears his throat and walks into the room. Everyone stops talking and Bucky sits down at the table. 'So, when's the wedding?" Bucky asks.

Geroge smiles. "In a week." George says. Bucky breathes out. "Okay." Bucky says and starts to eat his food. Winifred grins. "I am going to have to teach you how a Omega acts, but you are fast at learning, so I hate to say less riding on Yin Yang." Winifred says. "I was expecting that." Bucky says. "James is there anything that you want for this?" Joesph asks. Bucky thinks about it. "Yeah more time to know each other. If I am going to marry Steve here then I want to know him. Not marry a stranger." Bucky says. "We can do that, Steve?" Sarah says. Steve sighs. "You know you don't have to do this right?" Steve asks Bucky. "Oh I know, but I might get paired up with someone worse if I don't accept you and you are sweet." Bucky says. Winifred and Sarah smiles when Steve blushes slightly. Bucky looks to his mother. "Well Steve, I am going to have to teach you the ways of how a Alpha treats their Omega and what you do at the wedding." Joesph says. "I will help." King George says. Sarah looks to Winifred. "And I will help you." Sarah says. "Well, now we know what we are doing, we may leave the dining room." George says and walks off.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Out in the court yard King Goerge and Joesph sits down on a bench and Steve was sitting on a chair across from them. "Okay now son, what do you know about treating Omegas?" Joesph says. Steve thinks about it. "Well you show them respect, and ummm not to hit them?" Steve says feeling defeated. George smiles. "You got the two main points down, good! Those are the two main points, by law Alpha's never lay their hands forcefully, or harm their Omega's." George says. Joesph pipes up. "And you show them great respect. If you don't, then your Omega will not show respect to you." Joesph says. Steve nods. "Also, keep your Omega safe from others. Omega's can tell when the person is bad. Especially if they are pregnant because they need to protect their child." George continues on. "Okay." Steve says. Joesph smiles. 

"Son do you like Prince James?" Joesph says. Steve blushes and nods. Joesph smiles. "The first time I saw your mother, god she was gorgeous. Her beautiful blue eyes and her blonde hair and her smile. She was like an angel sent down from heaven and I was the lucky one to have her." Joesph says smiling. George sighs. "I know what it was like to see Winifred the first time. Her long brown hair with her honey colour eyes. Her intelligence got me too." George says. "Yeah." Joesph says. Steve smiles. George smiles. "it's okay. You can go on about my son, he is the best son anyone could ever asks for." George says. Steve didn't mean to but he started to sound like the two kings. "Bucky, he is amazing. Those eyes and his smile and grin." Steve trails off and looks at the sky. Soon all three men laughs. "We sound like love struck women." Joesph says. "I am not regretting it." Steve says and the two king nods. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Bucky and the girls were in his chambers and sitting around on his bed. "Okay so how you treat your Alpha. You show them great respect and give them wise words so they don't do something stupid." Sarah says and all of them giggle. Winifred puts her arm around Bucky's shoulder and hugs him. "Sometimes Alpha's are such big babies. I think us Omega's should be in power. We are wiser." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "So for the wedding, uh what do I do?" Bucky asks and looks at his bookshelf and grabs a book about marriage. Bucky sits back down and opens the book. "Jesus, my son has every book on every situation." Winifred says. Bucky looks at them. "Okay, so you stand on the left side of the alter." Sarah says. Bucky nods. "And you look your Alpha in the eye." Winifred says. "First there the Priest will ask if anyone rejects the couple of marriage. Nobody answers then he continues with the opening prayer." Winifred says. "Then the Priest will ask if you want your Alpha to be your husband." Sarah says.

"Then the Priest will ask the Alpha if they want to marry their Omega. Then the rings. You say your vows and put the ring on the ring finger of his left hand." Sarah continues on. "Then the preist asks the Alpha to kiss their Omega and now they are officially married." Winifred says. "Then the after marriage. You eat, dance, and have a good time then the mating." Winifred says. Bucky looks at them a little nervous. "Mating?" Bucky asks. "Yes you two go to your chambers and uh have sex." Sarah says. Bucky looks down. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Alpha Princes can have sex before marriage, but Omegas have to stay pure for their marriage. So they can bear their Alpha a child. Bucky gulps. "Is it sad that I feel a little scared about that?" Bucky asked in a small voice. "Oh honey. It's okay, I was scared too." Winifred says hugging her son. Sarah nods. "I was nervous as well." Sarah says. "But my son will be very gentle with you." Sarah says. Bucky nods. 

"I hate to say though, we are going to have to go to the Rogers castle. And worst of all you can't bring Yin Yang with you." Winifred says sadly. Bucky jerks back. "What! No!" Bucky says and stumbles back. "I'm sorry baby. They just don't have a stable right at the moment." Winifred says. Bucky sighs. "Just take care of her. Make sure she gets the exercise." Bucky says feeling guilty. Winifred nods. "We are leaving tomorrow afternoon, so I will wake you up early so you can ride her. Just don't tell your father." Winifred says. Bucky smiles and hugs her. "Thank you." Bucky says. Winifred kisses her head. "It is going to be alright." Winifred says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter. I am tired and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments.  
> Don't be shy, come, read my other stories.

Winifred knocks onto Bucky's door. "Come in!" Winifred hears and she smiles and opens the door. "I can see your already ready." Winifred says. Bucky smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks mom for this." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "Your welcome, now get going before anyone sees you." Winifred says and Bucky kisses her on the cheek once more and rushes through the hallways. Winifred smiles and shakes her head. "That boy I swear." She says and walks towards the dining room. 

Bucky rushes into the stables. "Hey girl, you're ready to go?" Bucky says. Yin Yang softly nickers as a servant had already gotten her ready for Bucky. Bucky mounts onto her and she trots towards the village. Bucky had a satchel full of food for himself and his beautiful horse. Bucky sighs and rubs her neck. Bucky could see the clearing and smiles. Time to feel free. "Let's go girl." Bucky says and Yin Yang runs off. Bucky laughs and smiles when she stops at the big old cherry tree with its pink blossomed flowers. Bucky smiles. Bucky slides off of her and he sits down. Bucky looks out. Getting married to Steve can't be that bad can it? Like he is nice. And anyway if Bucky refuses him, he might get a worse Alpha. You can only get two types of Alphas. The one where the Alpha is nice and sweet and treats you with respect or the one who is rude and beats you and is really rough during sex and doesn't care about their Omega. Bucky shivers. Now Bucky is glad that he picked Steve but wanted to say to hell with it and find love in his own ways. Yin Yang trots up to him and nuzzles Bucky's head. Bucky laughs but then sniffles. Bucky stands up and puts his forehead onto hers. "I hate to say this girl, but I'm going away and I can't bring you with me." Bucky says.

Yin Yang whines. "I know. I want you to come but I am not allowed. You are my best friend and best friends don't leave each other behind but I have to." Bucky says. Yin Yang seems to understand what Bucky is saying because she puts her head over Bucky's shoulder and Bucky wraps his arms around her neck. "I love you Yin Yang, so, so much." Bucky whimpers and hugs her tighter. Bucky looks at the sky and frowns. "I hate to say this girl, but it's time to go back." Bucky says and grabs a apple he stole from the kitchen and feeds her. Bucky mounts her once again and leads her towards the castle. "I'm scared Yin Yang, but as my mother says, everything is going to be alright." Bucky sighs and she gallops off and Bucky's heart feels smaller and smaller.

Bucky brushes Yin Yang down and feeds her oats and apples. Bucky was taking extra care of her this time, since it will be his last for a long time. "I hope I see you soon girl. I promise I will come back for you." Bucky says and kisses her nose. Bucky closes the stable door and he walks off. Bucky wipes at his eyes before Bucky entered the Throne Room. Bucky looks at his mother when he enters the room. Winifred smiles and nods. Bucky nods his head back. "Are you ready to go son?" King George says. Bucky nods. "Yes father." Bucky says. Everyone heads towards the horses and cariages. King George opens the carriage door and helps Winifred and Bucky inside. There was a whistle and the carriage starts to move. Bucky looks back and looks at the stables where Yin Yang would be. Bucky sadly looks forwards again. "I understand Bucky. We will not sell Yin Yang and she will get the proper grooming and exercise that she needs." George says. Bucky nods. "I trust you dad." Bucky says. Bucky looks at his parents. "How long will this ride be?" Bucky asks yawning. "Three days son, get some sleep." Winifred says and lets Bucky lean against her as Bucky closes his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky hated long rides. With nothing to do, it can be very very boring. Bucky remembers as a small child that he was very impatient and used to ask "are we there yet?" To drive his parents mad. Bucky would just stare at the window humming a old story tale that his Uncle has told him when he was seven before his Uncle died in a battle. His Uncle had taught him hand to hand combat and archery before he died. But his Uncle taught him what he can do best: throwing knives. But it was three days later and they have finally arrived. Bucky just continued to stare out of the window and sighed. Bucky doesn't know if he wants this. Really haven't had the time to think about marriage before he was thrown into this disaster. Bucky was pulled out of his head when the door opened and a servant was helping his father out of the carriage. Bucky sighs and when it was his turn hops out without needing help. He was not some damn dame who needed a hero. Bucky can take care of himself thank you very much. 

The Rogers had already walked into their castle and Bucky wanted Yin Yang more than ever. Bucky missed his horse, but he refuses to bring himself down from that and lets his eyes roam around, taking everything in. "Come my son." Winifred says and Bucky follows his parents inside of the castle. It was different. There was candles and it felt safe, warm, comforting. Bucky shivers. "Are you cold honey?" Winifred asks. Bucky nods as he wraps his arms around himself. Bucky stops when he reliazes something. They have spent four days at home, then that means...... Bucky had three days before he has to get married. Bucky shakes himself out of it real fast and starts moving before his parents figured it out. Bucky sighs and when they enter the throne room Bucky stops. Looks like they were getting ready for it already. There was ribbons and fancy benches and Bucky closes his eyes. Bucky feel overwhelmed with this. It's all moving too fast and Bucky didn't like it. 

"Honey, I know it's hard but everything will be alright. But bad news, the wedding is tomorrow. " Winifred says. Bucky jerks away. "WHAT!" Bucky yelps and everybody stops and stares at him. Winifred clears her throat. "Bucky, maybe you should calm down." Winifred says softly. Bucky was breathing hard and fast and was backing away while shaking his head. "This is a joke. This can't be happening." Bucky whispers the last sentence. George sighs. "I am afraid that we are not joking. It was King Joesph's idea." George says. Bucky whines and puts his hands onto his head. "No." Bucky whimpers. Winifred and George was scared. Bucky never acted like this. It seems like that Bucky is actually really scared. "Bucky, it's okay." Winifred says and hugs her son. Bucky clings onto her and whimpers again. "It's okay, I just need to be alone for a little bit." Bucky mutters. Winifred nods. A maid comes by. "I will show you your rooms." The maid says. She had red fiery hair and green eyes. Bucky doesn't know why but he felt more okay, like safe in a way. She leads them and had already shown the King and Queen their room and was now leading Bucky.

"I am your personal maid, so if you need anything just tell me. Oh and my name is Natasha." Natasha says. Bucky sighs. "Hey, everybody calls me James but you can call me Bucky." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "This is your room. Steve's room is across the hall." She says and touches Steve's bedroom door. Bucky nods and curls up onto the bed. Natasha closes the door and sits down beside Bucky. "Hey you know, Steve is a nice guy. He won't hurt you." Natasha whispers. Bucky sighs. "I know. I just don't think I'm ready for this. I mean I was just a Omega riding my horse Yin Yang day dreaming about big dreams." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "I know the feeling, but this is our life and we have to do what is best for our land." Natasha says. Bucky nods. "I guess so, I just can't believe it was moved to tomorrow." Bucky says. Natasha frowns. "Yeah I wasn't expecting that either, maybe something happened. I can go and see." Natasha suggests. Bucky nods and smiles. "Please do." Bucky says. Natasha nods and walks out of the room. Bucky sighs and curls underneath the sheets. Bucky shivers. Bucky hates the cold. Bucky wants to stay warm as long as possible. There was a knock on the door. Bucky lifts his head. 

"Come in." Bucky says and shivers. Bucky wraps the blankets tighter around him. Steve pokes his head inside. "Hey." Steve says and closes the door. Bucky shivers. "Hey." Bucky says and looks towards the window. Steve smiles and sits onto the bed. "You know, I love morning jogs and drawing." Steve says. Bucky looks at him. "I hate the cold and not impressed with the wedding plans." Bucky mutters. Steve sighs. "I'm sorry. I was happy when my father told me this. I wanted you to trust me and know me." Steve says. Bucky looks at him in the eye. "I know you. Your favorite colour is green and you love dogs and like to go horse back riding and enjoy some music and waking up really damn early in the mornings, you can't tell a lie, you have a big heart and a wide smile, you only want what is best for me, love drawing, and only want what's best for people." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "So you have been listening around, half of that stuff I haven't told you. How did you know I couldn't tell a lie?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. "Your mother told me." Bucky says. Steve chuckles. "Well I know about you." Steve says.

"I'm waiting." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "Well, you love your horse Yin Yang, love horseback riding, hate the cold, love pork roast, your favorite colour is red, you love horses, have a lot of charm, have a beautiful smile, you love to sleep, read, study when you are bored, hate long rides, doesn't like to be stressed, have the most gorgeous eyes, and want to be warm all the time." Steve says. Bucky blushes. "Okay, so we know each other. Let's know more. Uh how many kids do you dream of having?" Bucky asks sitting up. "Um, about two or three." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I always wanted three kids, so they have someone to play with." Bucky says. "You hate being the only child?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "It's boring, but I have Yin Yang to help me. Had her since she was born." Bucky says. A Golden Retriever hops onto the bed. "Aw she is so cute." Bucky says as the dog cuddles into Bucky. "Sorry that is Liberty. She is beautiful." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "Can I see some of your drawings?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles. "Sure." Steve says and grabs a notebook and hands it over. "That's the one I brought with me when I met you." Steve says. Bucky opens the book and looks at some of the pictures.

"Steve, this is beautiful." Bucky whispers. Steve blushes. "Really?" Steve asks. "Yeah." Bucky says. Bucky flips the page to see Yin Yang. "She is a beautiful horse." Steve says. Bucky smiles. Bucky flips the page to see himself. Steve chuckles. "You weren't suppose to see that." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "it's beautiful, but it's also bull, I'm not that handsome." Bucky says. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's and Bucky looks up. "Bucky, don't say that. You are the most beautiful person I ever met." Steve says. Bucky blushes and looks down. "Thanks." Bucky whispers. Steve puts his hand and cups Bucky's cheek. Bucky nuzzles into it. "Can I kiss you?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles. "You don't have to ask." Bucky says and Steve brings Bucky closer and kisses Bucky. Bucky inhales deeply and shudders. Steve brings him closer. Steve pulls away. Bucky breaths and opens his eyes. Steve puts his forehead onto Bucky's. "If I had to marry someone, I'm glad it's you." Steve whispers. Bucky smiles. "Me too." Bucky whispers. Steve smiles and pulls Bucky into a hug. Bucky nuzzles into Steve's neck. Steve smirks. "Are you ticklish?" Steve asks. But before Bucky could ask what Steve meant, Steve digs his fingers into Bucky's side. Bucky shreiks in laughter. 

Steve laughs. Bucky swats him playfully. "It's not funny!" Bucky laughs. "Your laughing too!" Steve says. Bucky giggles. Steve pokes Bucky in the side again and Bucky makes this embarrassing squeak and bats his hands away. "Are you okay for tomorrow?" Steve asks. Bucky sighs. "Yeah, I guess so." Bucky says and smiles. Steve hugs Bucky. Bucky sighs. "Goodnight Bucky." Steve says. "Goodnight Steve." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky once more and walks out of the room. Bucky sighs and lays down. Bucky curls underneath the blankets and shiver. Is Bucky ready? He really doesn't know. Bucky sighs. Everything is going to be alright. Bucky knows he will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Winifred enters the room. "Honey! Time for you to get up and get ready." Winifred says opeing the curtains to let the sunlight in. Bucky groans when the sunlight hits his eyes. Bucky blinks open his eyes and stretches. "What's the big rush for?" Bucky asks yawning. Winifred giggles into her hand. "Honey, today is the day you are getting married." Winifred says. Bucky frowns. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Bucky says looking away from his mother. Winifred sits down beside her son. "it's okay sweetheart, you will be alright. You are marrying a sweet young Alpha. He will take care of you." Winifred says. Bucky snorts. "Mother, you know I can take care of myself. Alpha doesn't have to do all the work." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "Yes I know, I told Steve that you were taught hand to hand combat, archery, and throwing knives. He is proud." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "Alright, let's go get ready." Bucky says. Winifred smiles and brings some maids in. Natasha smiles. "Queen Winifred you may go, we have this." Natasha says. Winifred nods. "Alright, make sure you calm him down if he starts to breath too fast. He hates being overwhelmed." Winifred and Natasha nods. "Of course." And Winifred leaves. 

Natasha grabs the brush. "Alright first, I will brush your hair and let you wash yourself." Natasha says. Bucky breathes out. "Thank goodness, I am not five years old." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "I knew you were going to say that." Natasha says and puts the brush down. "Alright go. Go get washed, I will be right outside the door." Natasha says and walks out of the bathroom. Bucky looks at the tub. "The water better not be cold." Bucky grumbles and puts his fingers inside. Nice and hot, just the way Bucky likes it. Bucky knew that this part was to symbolize that the Omega is clean and pure. Bucky sighs and strips out of his clothes and steps into the tub. Bucky leans back and let the water cover his body. Bucky sighs in relief as the hot water works into his tense muscles, letting himself relax. Bucky knew he should be washing, but he is going to let himself relax for a minute or two. Bucky sighed after three minutes and grabs the cloth. Once Bucky finishes washing himself down Bucky steps out and wraps a towel around himself instantly feeling cold. 

Natasha knocks. "Can I come in now?" Natasha asks. Bucky looks around for some clothes but there wasn't any, so Bucky wraps the towel wrap around his waist and ties it so it can stay in place. "You can now." Bucky says and she steps in. "Sorry there wasn't any clothes." Bucky says sheepishly when Natasha smrks. "No its fine. Let's get you dressed." Natasha says and ushers him into the bedroom again. Bucky cracks a smile, but then furrows his eyebrows when he sees the outfit. "I am not wearig a dress." Bucky dead pans. Natasha giggles. "No, when Joseph says that his son is getting married, then they think it's a female, don't worry, I have something else for you." Natasha says. Bucky sighs in relief when she holds the suit up. It as mostly white. 

Once Bucky was finished dressed Natasha smiles. "Let's see about that hair." Natasha says and plays around with it. Bucky just looks in the mirror. Bucky doesn't know why nervousness creeped up on him and his ears started to ring. "Can I have some water?" Bucky asks not clearly hearing himself talk. Natasha automatically stops and orders somene something. "Bucky you need to breath. In and out." Natasha says. Bucky looked so lost and confused. He was pale, almost white as a ghost. Bucky breaths with Natasha and a maid hands Natasha a glass of water. "Here, drink this. Not too fast. Little sips." Natasha says and puts the cup to Bucky's lips. After a while the feeling started to go away but left him shaking like crazy. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "it's okay, happened too me to. Someone taught he how to quickly pull someone out of it. Have you eaten yet?" Natasha asks. Bucky shakes his head. "No my mother just told me to get ready." Bucky says. Natasha curses. "Excuse me? Please get some food for James here." Natasha asks a maid near by she nods and rushes off. "Sorry Bucky, have to use your real name." Natasha says. Bucky smiles. 

"James is just too formal. Bucky is better, but if there is a big formal party I wouldn't mind James." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "I like the way you think." Natasha says. "Your hair is done anyway. We just have to wait for your father to walk you down the aisle." Natasha says. A maid knocks on the door and opens the door. "Your breakfast sir." She says. Bucky nods and grabs a apple. Once Bucky has finished eating both Bucky and Natasha were on the bed talking. A servant comes in. "So Natasha this is the guy you were talking about?" He asks. Natasha grins. "Yup, Bucky this is Clint Barton, Steve's personal servant." Natasha says. Bucky smiles. "Nice to meet you." Bucky says. Clint smiles. "I can see why Steve likes you, you are good looking." Clint says and Bucky blushes. Natasha laughs. "Shouldn't you be helping Steve by the way?" Natasha asks. "Steve is all ready for this wedding. However a man wants to talk to Bucky, privately." Clint says. Bucky stands up. "Send him in." Bucky says and both Clint and Natasha nods. 

A man walks in. "Who are you?" Bucky asks. He smirks. "My name is Brock Rumlow, I am the captain of the guards. I just wanted to say congratulations and that everything is safe." Brock says. Bucky eyes him, not trusting him. "Alright." Bucky says. "Thank you." Bucky adds. Brock smirks and bows his head. "Your very welcome." Brock says and walks out. Okay mental note, don't be alone with him again. Bucky puts the mental note inside of his head. Natasha walks in. "Are you alright?" Natasha asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah, he is creepy." Bucky says. "He is indeed, I don't see how King Joesph sees him fit, but whatever." Clint says. Somebody knocks on the door again. "Are you ready son?" George asks. Bucky breaths in. "Yeah, let's get this done and over with." Bucky says and grabs his father's hand." George nods at Clint and Natasha. "That's my cue to head back." Clint says and walks out of the room. "Let's go." George says and Bucky looks down. "You will do amazing." George says. Bucky smiles weakly and stares ahead. 

The music starts and the doors open. Bucky grips onto his father tighter. Maybe a little bit to tight. Oops. George squeezes his hand. Bucky squeezes back, but can't seem to relax. What if he screws up? What if Steve thinks he is worthless and leave in the middle? What if one of them runs off? Bucky lets his breath out without knowing that he was holding it. He silently apologizes to his lungs. Steve turns around and sees Bucky while Bucky looks at all the people that he doesn't even know other than his parents, Clint, and Natasha. Bucky shudders and George hands Bucky over to Steve. Bucky grabs Steve's hand and he was standing on the left side of the alter. Bucky once again starts to look around the room. The Priest starts talking. "Is there by anyone who reject this couple of marrying." Bucky looks at Steve and Steve smiles. Bucky weaky smiles back. "Nobody, alright let's get started." The Priest says and continues talking as Bucky gets lost into what Steve is wearing. He is wearing a black suit with a red rose on his suit jacket. Bucky smiles remembering that he told Steve that red is his favorite colour. 

Bucky was pulled out when the Priest looks at him. "Do you Prince James Buchanan Barnes take this Alpha to be your husband?" The Priest asks. Bucky looks at Steve then. "I do." Bucky says quietly. The Priest nods and smiles at him. From the look in his eyes, he knew what Bucky was going through and Bucky felt grateful for that. He looks over at Steve. "Do you Prince Steve Grant Rogers take this Omega to be your husband?" He asks. "I do." Steve says and smiles. Bucky looks down. "Alright, may you please place the rings." Natasha gives Bucky the ring. It was just silver with a ruby in the middle. Steve's birthstone. Bucky grabs Steve's left hand. "I vow to you that I will be by your side through sickness and health, through the poor and rich, through the hard and good times, amd to please you always." Bucky says and slides the ring on. Steve smiles and grabs Bucky's left hand and shows the ring. Natasha whispers into Bucky's ear. "He picked it out, only wanted the best for you." Natasha whispers. It was silver and Gold entwined together with a aquamarine stone in the middle. Bucky's birthstone. "I vow to you that I will be by your side through sickness and in health, through poor and wealth, through the good and rough times, and to show you great respect." Steve says and slides the ring onto Bucky's finger. 

The priest smiles. "Then through invested in me I shall pronounce you husband and husband, you shall kiss." The Priest says. Steve kisses Bucky and Bucky looks to his parents and smiles. Bucky mostly did this to make his parents proud and tries not to let his feelings get in the way. Steve smiles at Bucky and wraps an arm around his waist. "Next is the social talking." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Thanks for telling me." Bucky says. Steve nods and walks towards a couple. "Tony and Pepper, meet James." Steve says. Bucky smiles weakly. "Hello James, nice to meet you." Pepper says. Bucky smiles. "It's a pleasure." Bucky says. Tony snorts. "Dude, you look like you need a drink." Tony says. "No, that won't be necessary. " Steve says. Bucky looks down. Oh god he needs a huge glass of something strong. He might finally calm down and forget of what is going to happen later on. Bucky all of a sudden wants to cry. Bucky smiles when they walk away. 

After an hour of Steve mostly talking it was time for the dinner. Bucky couldn't sit with his family (which sucks) and had to sit beside Steve. Bucky looks down and sees the food. What is it? Eh might as well eat it. The food was okay, but everyone seems to enjoy it so Bucky didn't say anything. Bucky sighed and looked to his mother. She was smiling. "It will be okay." She mouthed and Bucky didn't feel any better. Steve stands up and taps his glass with a fork. "Hello everybody, I just wanted to say thank you for coming and that James and I really appreciate it." Steve says. Bucky almost laughed. Bucky didn't know why. Maybe the irony? Bucky questioned this. Can he really learn to love Steve? Bucky knows almost everything about him, so why does he feel like this? Bucky really wanted to know a answer to this but whatever. 

"And I wanted to thank James here for this. Without you this would have never happened. So any further and do, cheers." Steve says. "Cheers!" Everyone says and Bucky just raises his glass. Bucky wanted to jug this whole thing down, but that would show disrespect. His mother would always say that. After a few more hours, everyone started to leave to go home. Bucky heart twisted. Bucky wanted to scream for them to come back. Soon his mother came and kissed Bucky's cheek. "I'm so proud of you honey." Winifred says. Bucky looks at her. George smiles. "We are going home now, but we will take care of Yin Yang for you." George says. Bucky nods. "I hope I see you soon." Bucky says and hugs his mother and father. "I love you." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "I love you too." Bucky says. They were the last one to leave and Bucky heart nearly stops. Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and leads him towards his chambers. Steve didn't notice the way the Omega shrunk and was shaking. Steve opened the door and Bucky was tugged through the door. 

Steve smiled. Bucky grins weakly. Bucky slowly took his jacket off. He turned towards the bed and slowly unbutton his shirt. Bucky sniffles and wipes a tear away. Damn it Barnes be a proper Omega and please your fucking Alpha! Bucky was about to take his shirt off when Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's shoulder. "You don't have to." Steve whispers. Bucky shakes his head. "I can do it." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "Are you sure?." Steve whispers. Bucky nods and lets the shirt fall to the floor. "Okay, but if you want to stop, then we stop." Steve says. Bucky nods and unbluckles his belt and takes it off. Bucky shiver from the cold. Goosebumps runs along his arms. Bucky was very sensitive to the cold and gets cold fast. Bucky shivers again when he steps out of his pants. Steve was already at Bucky's point and waps his arms around Bucky. "Jesus, you are cold." Steve says. Bucky shivers. "I don't think I can do it tonight." Bucky whimpers. "Okay, we can do it when you are ready." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Maybe tomorrow." Bucky whispers and Steve nods. "Whenever you are ready." Steve says.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, though to say now it sucks. Like I am terrible at writing it so I am sorry. But hey I'm trying here.

Bucky wakes up with arms surronding him. Bucky knew that it as a bad thing that they didn't mate last night but felt grateful that Steve understood and was willing to wait for Bucky. Bucky smiles and turns in Steve's arm to see him still sleeping. Bucky shudders and lays his head onto Steve's chest. There was a knock on the door. Bucky has a nightshirt on and lifts his head. Natasha and Clint comes in. Cint stops to see that Bucky and Steve weren't naked. "You guys didn't do the deed?" Clint asks. Bucky looks down. "No." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "That's fine, but you guys have a week to do the mating since the doctor makes sure you did in a week." Natasha says. Bucky nods. "Thanks for the warning." Bucky says. Natasha nods. Just then Steve wakes up. "Hi guys what's up?" Steve asks yawning. Clint smiles. Not much just talking with your Omega." Clint says. Steve nods. "How are you this morning Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles. "I am doing good." Bucky says. 

Steve smiles. "Fantastic. When is breakfast?" Steve asks. Clint bows his head. "Well Queen and King Rogers are waiting for you downstairs." Clint says. "Oh shoot, okay tell them we are on our way." Steve says. Both Clint and Natasha nods and walks out. Steve sighs and kisses Bucky. "We better get dressed." Steve says. Bucky looks around. "Do I have clothes in here?" Bucky asks. Shivering and wrapping his arms around himself. "Yup, your's are in that wardrobe over there." Steve says. Bucky nods and steps towads it and opens the wardrobe. Bucky could tell that they were new. Bucky didn't know what type of style they use for breakfast. Steve notices and chuckles. "Want me to pick something out?" Steve asks. Bucky blushes. "Please." Bucky says. Steve pulls out a simple dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "For mornings we can wear whatever we really want." Steve says. Bucky nods and throws the clothes on. "Thanks." Bucky says. "Of course. You are my Omega now and I am going to take care of you." Steve says. Bucky wanted to snort and snap back that he can take care of himself but bites his tounge for it. "Let's get going." Steve says and opens the door. Bucky and Steve were silent when they walk towards the dining room.

Joesph and Sarah smiles a when they walk in. "Bucky, how is your morning?" Sarah asks. Bucky smiles weakly. "I'm doing just fine." Bucky says. "Don't worry you are part of our family now." Joesph says. Bucky smiles weakly again and felt grateful when the maid puts a plate in front of him. "Is there anything you are allergic to? Just so we won't poison you." A maid asks. Bucky shakes his head. "None." Bucky says. The maid smiles. "Good less work." The maid says and they both giggle. "Don't worry, you girls are doing a beautiful job." Bucky says and the maid stops. "Why thank you, you have no idea how much that means to us." The maid says smiling. Bucky smiles. "You deserve to be thanked for, you girls and boys are doing almost everything." Bucky says softly. She smiles. "I'm glad they picked you." She says and continues on. 

Bucky looked at everyone else on the table and frown. "Uh did I dosomething wrong?" Bucky asks looking really nervous. "No, you did just the right thing." Joesph says. Bucky breaths out in relief. "Thank goodness." Bucky says. Everyone softly chuckles and giggles around the table. "What is today's agenda?" Steve asks. Joesph smiles. "Nothing really, let James explore this castle for it is his home now." Joesph says. Bucky smiles. "Well, I give him a tour of the place." Steve says. 

After a couple of hours Bucky collapses onto the bed. "That was a lot of walking." Bucky says. Steve chuckles. "Don't worry, now we have nothing to do." Steve says. Bucky smiles and cuddles into Steve. "Yeah, um Natasha and Clint said that we have a week before the doctor checks me out just to make sure that we "mated"." Bucky says. Steve nods. "Yeah, that is why you have time to fully trust me." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I already trust you." Bucky says softly. Steve looks at him. "Really?" Steve asks. Bucky giggles. "Really." Bucky says. "My nerves just got to me." Bucky admited and blushes. "Hey it's okay." Steve says. "My mother told me that it took her and my dad three days before they actually done it." Steve says. Bucky smiles. Steve cups Bucky's cheek. "Can I kiss you?" Steve asks. Bucky smiles. "Like I said before you don't have to ask." Bucky says. Steve smiles and brings Bucky's lips to his own and kisses Bucky softly. Bucky kisses harder and Steve moans. Bucky lays down as Steve hovers over top of Bucky. Bucky whines. "Shhh, it's okay, I take care of you." Steve whispers.

They kiss again and Bucky shudders as Steve takes his shirt off and takes Bucky's shirt off too. Bucky lets his hands run up and down Steve's chest. Steve was so perfectly build and Bucky loved it. Bucky shivers once again. "It's okay." Steve soothes as he unbuckles his pants and slides out of them. Bucky doesn't know why but he looks away. Nervousness spikes into the air. "We can go slow down if you want?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and takes control. In a minute or two both of them were fully naked and Bucky was whimpering. Steve grabs the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up. Steve slowly circles the rim of muscles and pushes a finger inside. Bucky gasps and clings onto Steve. Bucky wasn't sure what this feeling was but it feels so good. Also no help that he never lost his virginity before but was losing it now. Steve slowly thrusts his finger in and out and adds a second finger. "Oh god." Bucky whimpers out. Steve wraps a arm around Bucky's shoulder blades and pulls Bucky against him. "I'm going to add a third finger okay?" Steve asks. Bucky whines and nods.

Steve just does that and Bucky shivers and pushes back against them. Steve aims and hits Bucky's prostate. Bucky cries out and clings onto Steve for dear life. Bucky gasps again and moans. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky. "You are doing wonderful. My Omega." Steve says. Bucky whines. "Alpha please. Please, please." Bucky begs. Steve smiles. "Okay, but nice and slow okay? It is your first time and I don't want you to get hurt." Steve says and Bucky nods panting. Steve nods and slicks his cock up and lines himself up. "Are you ready?" Steve asks and Bucky nods. Steve slowly slides in and Bucky gasps and squeezes his eyes shut. "Shhh, it's okay. How are you feeling?" Steve asks. Bucky whines. "Full?" Bucky says with sarcasm. Steve laughs. "Smartass." Steve says. Steve and Bucky moans when Steve bottoms out. Bucky shoves and goosebumps run along his body. After a few minutes Bucky taps him. "Move please." Bucky says. Steve nods and starts to thrust slowly not wanting to hurt his Omega. Bucky moans and gasps and shivers. Bucky was making these small adorable noises in the back of his throat and gets louder when Steve aims for his prostate. 

"Steve I'm close." Bucky whimpers. Steve moans. "Cum for me." Steve says. Bucky shivers and cries out when his orgasm hits him full on. Steve thrusts a couple of more times and gets hit by his as well. They both slump onto the bed. Both panting and trying to catch their breaths Steve puts his forehead against Bucky's. "I love you." Steve says. Bucky shivers. "I love you too." Bucky says smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments of course!
> 
> I am still sorry of how bad the sex scene is. God I should just stop trying. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Somebody knocks on the door. Steve looks up. "Come in." Steve says hoping that the person will be quiet. Sarah opens the door. Steve puts a finger to his lips and points at Bucky, who was still sleeping. He smiles. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry that your father is pushing. He is hiding something from me." Sarah says. Steve nods. "Yeah he is pushing really hard. Maybe father will tell me something soon." Steve says. Sarah smiles. "Maybe." Sarah says. Bucky males a soft noise in the back of his throat as he flutters his eyes opens. Bucky yawns softly and squints to see Sarah. "Oh, hi Sarah." Bucky says. Bucky looks around and pulls the blanket a little bit closer when he realizes that he is still naked. How on earth is Steve comfortable talking to his mother naked under the blanket he would never know and just guesses it's a Alpha thing. 

"What's wrong?" Bucky asks when he notices the look on Sarah's face. Sarah looks at him. "It's nothing dear." Sarah says. Bucky sighs. "Why are you lying to me?" Bucky says. Sarah laughs softly. "Right I heard that you can tell when someone is lying." Sarah says. Steve chuckles. "Mom, it's okay just tell us." Steve says. Sarah smiles. "You know how a doctor is supposed to come in a week, well the doctor is coming tomorrow." Sarah says. "What!?" Bucky says. Sarah's mouth twitches. "That is what I mean. He is really pushing." Sarah says. Steve nods. Bucky bites his bottom lip and looks away. "Well I have to go and breakfast is ready for when you are ready to come down." Sarah says and walks out. Steve sits up and grabs Bucky's shoulder. "Bucky sweetie, are you alright?" Steve asks cupping Bucky's cheek to turn Bucky's head so Steve could see Bucky's eyes. "Yeah totally, I just want to know why it's being rushed." Bucky says. "I understand, he did force you to marry me early and now this." Steve says. Bucky smiles shyly. "I guess it's a good thing for what we did yesterday." Bucky says. 

Steve smiles. "I love you." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "I love you too." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky. "Lets go get some breakfast." Steve says and climbs out of bed. Bucky smiles and open his wardrobe and just pulls out a white button down and just some trousers. He turns to see that Steve is finishing up. "Lets go, shall we?" Bucky says. Steve chuckles. "Now that is my line." Steve says. Oh is it?" Bucky fake gasps and flutter his eyelashes. "Oops." Bucky says sweetly. "Damn, you are so unbelievably sexy." Steve says and kisses up and down Bucky's neck. Bucky smiles and shivers. "Come on they are waiting on us." Bucky says and bites back a moan. "Okay lets go." Steve says and puts his arm around Bucky's waist. While they were walking down the hallway and towards the dining room, Steve looks over to see Bucky flushed and flustered. Steve smirks and opens the door. Bucky smiles and sits down beside Steve at the table. King Joesph smiles. 

While they were eating Steve had to ask. "Father is something going on?" Steve asks. Joesph looks at his son. "Not that I know of why?" Joesph asks. Steve shrugs as he answers. "I just notice that you are really rushing things that's all." Steve says. Sarah and Bucky both bites there bottom lip and look at each other. Uh oh. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Joesph says. Steve grits his teeth. "Well you made Bucky marry me three days before the actual wedding date and now getting a doctor to come tomorrow to get Bucky to comit to it. It's just flat out rude." Steve says. "Excuse me?" Joesph says. Bucky and Sarah sighs. And here we go. "It's quite alright dear." Sarah says. "You are making my Omega uncomfortable by this ridiculous speed. It was slow for a reason." Steve says. Bucky just sats there looking at his food and pushing food around on his plate. Natasha notices this. "Well someone has to take care of him." Joesph says. Steve puts his fork down. "Bucky can take care of himself you know. He was taught how to fight." Steve says. Bucky looks around. Bucky looks at Sarah. "Help me." Bucky mouths to Sarah. She shrugs. 

"Now that is very unOmega like." Joesph says. If nobody gets Bucky out of here soon, he is going to cry. This was way pass uncomfortable for Bucky. Natasha walks up to the table and clears her throat. "Excuse me sir, there is a letter for James if he is to kindly come with me." Natasha says. She wasn't lying, there was a letter for him anyway. King Joesph nods and goes back to bickering with his son. Bucky stands up and follows Natasha out of the room. "Thank you, jeez I needed to get out of there." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "Yeah I noticd that you were very uncomfortable." Natasha says and hands Bucky the letter. "Thanks." Bucky says and sits down on a chair and opens it and starts to read. 

Prince James Buchanan Barnes,

I am here to tell you that your mother, Queen Winifred Barnes has fallen ill and I am not sure if she is going to make it. There is a disease that Omegas catch and it is very deadly to pregnant Omegas. Your mother has asked for you to come just in case she does not get any better. 

Yours truly,  
King George Barnes.

Buckt gasps and stands up and quickly walks into the dining room. "I'm sorry, but I must go home. It is an emergency." Bucky says to King Joseph. "Do you?" Joesph asks. "Yes my mother has fallen ill and might not make it and my father has asked me to come home to see her." Bucky says. Sarah touches Joesph's shoulder. "You must let him go. It's his mother." Sarah says. Joesph nods. "Steve I want you to go with him, alright." Steve nods. "We will take horses, they are faster thean a carriage." Steve says and stands up. "I don't have my horse though." Bucky says. Sarah stands. "Use mine, she is fast." Sarah says. "Thank you." Bucky say and Sarah nods. Steve grabs Bucky's hand and they bth run to the stables. They both mount there horses and they take off.

It was faster. Once they arrive Bucky just slides down and rushes to his father. "I came as fast as I could once I got the letter, how is mother?" Bucky asks. George hugs his son. "The doctors are still not sure if she is going to make it, your mother asked for you once she heard that news." George says while leading Bucky. George knocks on the door. "Honey, guess who is here?" George says and opens the door wider. "Bucky, my son." Winifred says weakly. She was very pale and there was a layer of sweat on her skin. She was wheezing for air and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Bucky sits down beside her. "Hey mom, how are you feeling?" Bucky asks. He smiles. "I will be okay." Winifred says. Bucky smiles. "You are strong, you will fight this." Bucky says. She smiles. "How are you? Is Steve treating you okay?" Winifred asks. Bucky smiles. "He is treating me just fine." Bucky says and tucks some hair behind her ear. 

Steve comes in. "Winifred, how are you? " Steve asks. Winifred smiles. "I am good. How is your mother?" Winifred asks. Steve smiles. "She is good." Steve says. Steve puts a hand onto Bucky's shoulder and Bucky grabs his hand and squeezes. Winifred smiles at this. "Bucky, you look healthy, I was afraid that they were going to make you starve." Winifred says. Bucky laughs softly. "Nah I am real healthy, you know that. Always am." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "Is it alright if I stay for the night?" Bucky asks his father. George smiles. "Of course." George says. Bucky nods and kisses his mothers forehead. "You will be alright, I know it." Bucky says. Winifred smiles. "Thank you my son." Winifred says. Bucky stands and walks out of the room. Steve automatically hugs Bucky and Bucky shivers." Thanks I needed this hug." Bucky whispers. Steve smiles and kisses the top of Bucky's head. "She will be okay, I promise." Steve says. Bucky nods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and of course the comments! I hope you guys are really enjoying it.

It was another three days before the doctors had said that Winifred is going to make it. Once Bucky heard that news he had cried out of relief while Steve was hugging him. Winifrednaas less pale now and was walking around now at the moment. "Bucky, I will be alright. Maybe you should head back now." Winifred says. Bucky nods. "I will but I want to see someone before I go." Bucky says. Winifred knew exactly who it as and nods. "Go ahead." Winifred says and Steve follows Bucky. Bucky walks into he stables and Yin Yang neighs and gallops around Bucky. Bucky laughs and cuddles close with her. "I missed you too girl." Bucky says as Yin Yang continues to whine and nuzzles into Bucky. Bucky hugs her and looks at Steve. Steve smiles and pets Yin Yang. "She is beautiful." Steve whispers. "She is." Bucky says. "Sorry girl I can't ride you but I am so happy to see you again." Bucky says. Steve rubs Bucky's back. "Come on, let's go home." Steve says. Bucky nods and kisses her nose. "Goodbye girl." Bucky whispers. 

They were on their horses and were walking along the road. "Buck? Are you alright?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at him. "I feel much better now that I know my mother is okay." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "It's just that I feel like that I am pulling your family apart. You guys are fighting more and mre ever snce I came." Bucky says. Steve looks at Bucky and stops their horses. "Bucky, it's not your fault. It is just a stage that sadly you have to see. I just wish that my father wasn't hiding something." Steve says. Bucky frowns. "Maybe I can talk to him. You know." Bucky says. Steve grins. "I don't know. I really don't want my father to offend you in any way." Steve says. "Then we can go together. " Bucky says and Steve nods. "I will take that." Steve says. 

They arrived back home and Queen Sarah comes out and hugs her son. "Steve, Bucky I'm so glad thst you are back, Bucky how is you mother?" Sarah asks. Bucky smiles when Sarah hugs him. "She made it. She is going to be okay." Bucky says. "That's wonderful, lunch is ready." Sarah says and the trio walked into the castle. King Joseph was in the room talking to Brock Rumlow, the captain of the guards. Bucky looks at Steve and smiles. Steve wraps a arm around Bucky and brought him close. "I love you sweetheart." Steve says. Brock looks over. Bucky smiles. "I love you too Stevie." Bucky says softly. Bucky looks at Joesph and refuses to look at Brock. Last time he talked to him, it was creepy. Like Bucky just didn't trust the guy. "Ah you both are here fantastic. Natasha take James to his room. The doctor is here." Joesph says and Bucky follows Natasha. "Steve we need to talk." Joesph says. Steve sits down. "What's up?" Steve asks. Joesph grins. "In two weeks you are going to be king. The reason I was pushing so hard is because a battle is coming." Joesph says. "What?" Steve asks. "The Pierce army. Alexander Peirce wants to be in the throne, but you are instead." Joseph says. "Wow, we need to get our men training." Steve says. Joesph nods. "Yes, but I need to make sure thatuyou won't neglect your Omega so your best friend Sam Wilson is on his way so both of you can take turns training the men." Joesph says.

Steve nods. "So that's it, your afraid that I am going to ignore Bucky?" Steve asks. Joesph sighs. "Yes, but you need a heir to the throne. It needs to be a boy." Joesph says. Steve shrugs. "Bucky and I can't pick the gender, it just happens." Steve says. "I know that." Joesph says. Steve smiles. "I know it's unOmega like but Bucky's Uncle wanted to male sure that Bucky can take care of himself." Steve says. Joesph smiles. "it's fine. Now that I think abut it, that is a good thing." Joesph says. Steve smiles. "You should tell mother, she is getting worried." Steve says. Joesph nods. "Yes I just told her this morning. I waited until I was sure that the battle is happening." Joesph says. Steve nods. "You may now go check on your Omega." Joesph says and Steve nods. "Thank you father." Steve says and walks out of the room. 

《《》》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》

Bucky walks into the room where he doctor was waiting. "Oh um hi." Bucky says. He stands. "Hey, I am Doctor Bruce Banner. May you lay down onto the bed." Bruce says. Bucky slowly lays down. "Alright, I have this special device that will tell me almost everything. Tells me if you are pregnant and what the gender is ahead of time so there is less waiting." Bruce says. "Oh okay." Bucky says. Bruce lifts Bucky's shirt up and lays the device on to his stomach. "Your ready?" Bruce asks. Bucky nods. "Go for it. Wait will it hurt?" Bucky asks. Bruce shakes his head no. "Ok, now you can go." Bucky says. Bruce hits a button on the device.

Bucky just layed there and stared at the ceiling. It finally beeps after a while. "Ok, let's see here." Bruce says and takes the device off. Bucky sits up and Natasha strokes Bucky's hair to calm him down. "Ok, so yes and it is going to be a boy and a girl. Congratulations, you are having twins." Bruce says and Bucky smiles. "Really?" Bucky asks. Bruce nods. Natasha hugs him. "Good job." Natasha whispers. Bucky was actually happy. Bucky feels like that nothing will destroy his good mood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every couple fight. First fight. Trust me in the next chapter people will forgive each other.

Remeber when Bucky thought that nothing will destroy his good mood. When you say something like that, something always comes up to destroy it so when Sam Wislon and Peggy Carter comes in Bucky was fine. Really he was happy and had to tell Steve about the news real soon or he is going to explode, well not literally but like just say it when the Alpha should know first but say it anyway even there is people in the room. Bucky smiles. Steve sees his smile. Steve kisses his temple. "I take it is good news." Steve whispers and Bucky nods. Steve smiles. But from the look in his eyes Steve was excited to learn about it. "James, this is Peggy Carter Sam Wilson." Steve says. Sam smiles. "So your the one that took his heart, sorry I wasn't at the wedding. Busy times." Sam says. Bucky smiles. "No it is quite alright, I didn't know anybody there. First of all call me Bucky, not James it's just too formal." Bucky says. Peggy shakes her hand. "Bucky?" She says. It sounded like a question so he answered it for her. "From my middle name, Buchanan. My mother was the one who first called me it." Bucky says. "That's sweet." Peggy says. 

Bucky smiled. Okay so rarely nobody destroys a good mood. Peggy smiles. "Actually I wanted you to meet my sister Sharon." Peggy says. Sharon smiles. "Hi." Sharon says. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Steve says. Bucky eyes him. Okay maybe there was something in his eyes that Bucky couldn't place. Doesn't mean that it's bad. Bucky smiles. Sam frowns. Bucky looks at him confused. "Would you guys like a tour of the place?" Steve asks. They nod. "Eh why not. I haven't fully seen the castle." Sam says. 

Okay Bucky regrets coming with them and so much for the good mood. Sharon and Steve were in the front and they were totally flirting but Bucky just thinks it is a sister brother kind of bond. So nothing wrong should come out of it. Anyway, Bucky was getting to know Sam and Peggy better. They were fun. "Yeah so Steve was a small sickly person when he was younger." Sam says and all three of them laugh. Peggy smiles. "I will tell you now that Steve and I use to date but there is nothing between us so no hard feelings?" Peggy asks with such hope in her eyes. Bucky smiles. "No hard feelings, I get it. I have a horse back at my home and she is gorgeous. I actually have a picture of her. Don't make fun of me, I was seventeen in this picture." Bucky says and gives the photo to them. "Oh wow, she is a beauty. And what are you talking about. You are handsome in this." Peggy says and Bucky blushes. "Thanks." Bucky says. "Yeah her name is Yin Yang. There was this old big cherry blossom tree with a river out side of the village and the castle, both of us used to go out and just feel free." Bucky says. Sam whistles. "How long have you had her?" Sam asks. Bucky smiles. "I was about eight when I saw her and she was a baby, we grew up together." Bucky says. 

"Damn. Best friends right there." Sam says. Bucky giggles. "Exactly." Bucky says. Steve calls out to them. "Come on slow pokes." Steve calls. "Hold your horses." Bucky calls back. Peggy and Sam and Bucky look at each other then bursts into laughter. "Okay, we were literally talking about horses and you had to go and say that! Man your awesome!" Sam says. It took the three a few minutes to calm down. They continues walking. A Clint walks up to Steve. "Sir dinner is ready." Clint says. Steve nods. "Alright guys lets go." Steve says and they walk to the dining room. Sarah smiles. "Alright. Wow we have a lot of people. Everyone sit down." Sarah says. Bucky sits down in his usual seat and Peggy sits beside him. Steve doesn't even bother to sit beside Bucky but beside Sharon instead. Well okay. Bucky smiles as Sam sits on the other side of Bucky. Sarah frowns. "So anything new?" Sarah asks. Bucky bites his bottom lip. "Well I'm getting married to Reily he is an Omega." Sam says. Bucky smiles as Sarah claps. "That's amazing!" Sarah says. "Well, I am going to be queen in four weeks." Peggy says. "Oh wow." Joesph says. Bucky hesitates when Sam says the first news. You know what? Bucky is going to say his news. Steve was too busy with Sharon anyway.

"I'm pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl." Bucky says. Sarah and Joesph smiles wide. "That is amazing!" Joesph says. Bucky grins. Steve was smiling at Bucky. But it didn't fully reach his eyes. Bucky furrows his eyebrows when Peggy hugs him sideways. "Amazing." She says. Bucky smiles. "Well, I say this deserves a toast." Joesph says and holds his glass of wine up. A maid comes by and gives Bucky a glass of water. "Thanks." Bucky says. The maid smiles and nods. "To the beginning of new lifes and of making wise decisions." Joesph says. "Cheers." Sarah says. "Cheers!" Everyone says. Bucky just smiles and brings the glass to his lips. 

Bucky walks down the hallway and turns the corner to go to his chambers but hides behind the corner. Right in front of the room was Steve and Sharon and man were they talking loud. Peggy furrows her eyebrows and starts to walk towards Bucky. Bucky brings a finger to his lips and points. Peggy carefully looks over and presses herself against the wall. "It's nice to actually talk to someone. You are amazing guy Steve." Sharon says. Peggy furrows her eyebrows and they both look around but carefully so niether Sharon or Steve would see them. "It is nice. But Bucky didn't tell me the news first. I thought he would." Steve says. "There is probably a reason, you should ask him." Sharon says. She smiles and touches his cheek. "To bad you didn't meet me first. I think we wuld have been a great couple." Sharon says. Bucky inhales and holds his breath. Peggy whispers to Bucky. "Steve will defend you I promise." Peggy says. Steve smiles. "Yeah, too bad huh." Steve says. Peggy gasps quietly. "Maybe if we try, your Omega will never find out about us." Sharon says. Steve smiles and kisses her. Bucky closes his eyes and runs off. Peggy was frozen into place. 

Bucky didn't know where he was going but ended up in the garden and he falls to his knees and lays his upper body against a bench as Bucky sobs. Bucky didn't think Steve would actually do that to him. Bucky sniffles and curls up. Bucky wished he had Yin Yang. She really was the only one who made Bucky feel better and that somehow knowing that she was miles away made the sadness spike and Bucky shakes. Bucky really thought that Steve was in love with him. Damn it Barnes you should have known that this was going to happen. Bucky can take care of himself and he didn't need to handle this. Find Bucky will be the best god damn mother and he doesn't need Steve. Bucky stands and storm back inside. Peggy finds him and hugs Bucky. "I am so sorry." She whispers. Bucky smiles. "it's fine just don't say anything. I want to make Steve think that he is keeping this hidden but I have a plan." Bucky says. Peggy nods. "If you say so." Peggy says. Bucky nods and walks back towards the bedroom. Bucky notices that they were gone and that Bucky hesitates and lets his hand hover over the doorknob. Bucky takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Bucky sighs out in relief to see that Steve was already asleep. Maybe if Bucky just goes home and grabs his horse he can run away from this life and travel far away from this place and still be a great mother. Bucky didn't feel very safe and happy anymore. Bucky breaths in and almost gags. Okay that's new Bucky needs to find a toliet and now. Bucky rushes over and just throws up everything that he has eaten at dinner. Bucky shudders. Bucky stops heaving after a few minutes and just sits back against the wall. Jesus Bucky feels exhausted. 

《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》《《》》 《《》》

Bucky groans and opens his eyes to see a wall? What the hell? Oh right, Bucky fell asleep in the bathroom. Bucky winces when he stands up and slowly walks into the bedroom to see the bed empty. Steve just left him in the fucking bathroom!? Bucky had fucking enough. Bucky changes quickly and walks through the halls. Bucky sees Clint. "Clint where is Steve?" Bucky asks holding in his anger. "The library. Uh Sharon is in there with him, that's it." Clint says. Bucky nods. "Get her out, I need to talk to him." Bucky says. Clint nods and rushes off. Clint and Sharon walk out of the library when Bucky arrives. Bucky stops. "Don't let anyone, this is a very serious talk between me and my Alpha." Bucky says and Clint nods and grins. "Teach him right. Make sure he cries for what he did to you." Clint says. Sharon pales and Clint smirks. "Everyone knows what you two did last night sweetheart. Peggy told everyone." Clint says and Bucky yanks the door open and closes it a little to forcefully. Steve jumps. "Bucky? Baby-" Steve says. Oh no! Don't you dare call me baby! I can't believe I fell in love with you and this is what you do to repay it." Bucky hisses. "What?" Steve says. "Oh like I don't know what's going on between you and her! Damn it!" Bucky yells. Steve stands up. 

"Bucky. She kissed me and I stopped her." Steve says. "And how the fuck am I suppose to believe you!" Bucky yells and turns and sobs into his hands. "Bucky, you need to believe me." Steve says and touches Bucky's shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me!" Bucky yells. Steve looks at him heartbroken. Like he knows what it is. "I need time to think and I do not want to see you till morning." Bucky snarls and storms out.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky has locked himself in his room for three whole days. Everyday Sarah, Natasha, and Peggy tried talking to him to get Bucky out of the room. Bucky had been so mad and is still fuming but on the inside all Bucky could feel was his heart breaking because he actually thought that Steve would fall for him like Bucky has fallen in love with Steve. Bucky has finally woken up and find that no, no there is no such thing as true love because everyone is too selfish in their own arrogant ways. So when they say that Steve loves him Bucky would just get even more mad and would just punch something. Most of the time it was the wall. Then at night time Bucky would curl onto the bed and rub his still flat stomach and just whispers to his twins. Whispering promises that they will never be neglected and suffer through this like Bucky had. Bucky wasn't going to be mean and not pay attention to his kids. No he is going to love them and give them everythng that they want. Even if they want a free life like him. 

That was what Bucky is doing right now. Curled up in bed rubbing his stomach and talking to them. There was a knock on the door. Bucky lifts his head and sits up. "What do you want?" Bucky asks. "Buck, I'm sorry but this has to stop. Everyone is worried about you and Sharon was kicked out of the kingdom." Steve says on the other side of the door. Bucky snorts. "I'm surprised that you didn't run off with her." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "Look Bucky I promise that she kissed me and I stopped her, even Peggy saw." Steve say. Bucky shakes his head and tries to fight the tears but they fall anyway. Bucky wipes at his tears. "How would I know that you won't to that to me again." Bucky says. "Because even if we did get married I still haven't given you my mark. If I give you my mark then no matter what I can't leave you. But I won't because I love you so much and you should be mad at me, but you need to eat something for it is not good for your twins." Steve says. This is the moment of the truth, Steve wouldn't purposely hurt him, Steve is way to kind for that. Maybe he is telling the truth. Well Bucky has to make a decision and Bucky hopes that it was the right one and won't make him suffer worse than he had. 

Bucky stands up and walks over to the door. Bucky takes a deep breath and unlocks the door and opens the door to reveal Steve who had such hope in his eyes. "Our. Our twins." Bucky says when Steve cups Bucky's cheek. "Do you forgive me?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "Yes I just needed time to think." Bucky says. Steve smiles and brings Bucky into a kiss. Bucky kisses back desperately hoping that he had made the right decision. "I have told my mother and father what has happen. They understood why you were mad at me but yet they told me that over time you would forgive me. So if you ever feel neglected or ignored or hurt and you need a hug, anything you tell me." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Okay, same with you. If you feel stressed or anything and need comfort, come to me." Bucky whispers. Steve hugs him and Bucky hugs back. "Are you hungry?" Steve asks. "Starving. Today the twins are demanding food." Bucky says and Steve laughs. "Those twins are demanding huh?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and laughs. 

"Come on, everyone is asleep." Steve whispers and grabs Bucky's hand and leads him towards the kitchen. Steve opens the door and they walk in as Steve turns the lights on. "Let's see what they have for food. Are they demanding for something in particular.?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at his stomach then looks up and shrugs. Steve laughs and kisses Bucky. "You are adorable." Steve says. They looked around until Bucky saw the jar of pickles and that is when the twins became even more demanding. So when the maids walk in and stops when they see Bucky sitting in the chair eating pickles out of the jar while Steve was across from him eatting an apple. Both Bucky and Steve stopped and look at the maid. They just shrug and continue on with what they are doing. One of the maids sees that Bucky's jar of pickles that now has one pickle left took another cold jar and put it in front of Bucky. Bucky smiles and says his "thanks" to the maid and the maid nods. 

After a while Bucky just shrugs and said his "sorry for being in the way" and grabs the jar and walks out with Steve. The maids giggle and continue on talking. Bucky walks into his room. "Bucky how much food do they need?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at him. "A lot of food, look it is not my fault that they want it and I will give it to them." Bucky says. Steve shakes his head and smiles. Bucky sighs and closes the jar and puts it onto his desk. "For later?" Steve asks. "For later." Bucky says. "Now in fifteen minutes I will probably throw it all back up." Bucky says. "Ouch, that must suck." Steve says. Bucky nods. "It does suck." Bucky says. Steve hugs Bucky. "Buck I really am sorry." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "Steve let's put it all in the pass. I forgive you and it is her fault anyway." Bucky says. Steve smiles sadly. "But I will always feel guilty. She made sure that you saw." Steve says. Bucky sighs and nuzzles into Steve. "I know but every time you feel guilty just know that no matter what, I forgive you and still love you." Bucky says. 

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Steve asks. Bucky shrugs. "It was all planned out I guess by someone or something. We were meant to be together." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky. "Well then I am very glad that they picked you." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "Me too." Bucky says.


	12. Chapter 12

It has been three months since Bucky and Steve had made up now and there was a noticeable baby bump on Bucky now. And today was the day that Steve is going to be crown King. Bucky had asked what the Omega does and all Bucky has to do is get dressed in the outfit Sarah picks and stands beside her. Sarah had came in a few minutes ago and shooed Steve out of the chambers and helped Bucky get ready. She already had her hair pined up and her crown on and in her beautiful blue and green dress. Sarah had pulled out black dress pants with a white button down and pulled the sleeves up to Bucky's elbows and styled Bucky's hair. Bucky sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. "I just want some sleep." Bucky says truthfully. "Those twins are taking a lot of energy out of you. But you will be okay." Sarah says. "You look beautiful. " Sarah says standing behind Bucky. Bucky shyly smiles and the door opens.

Natasha comes in and smiles. "Queen, Steve is almost ready for the ceremony. " Natasha says. Sarah nods. "Thank you Natasha." Sarah says. Natasha smiles and looks at Bucky. "You look wonderful." Natasha says. Bucky blushes. "Thank you Natasha." Bucky says. Natasha nods and walks out. "Alright, lets go through with this again. You will walk down beside me and stand beside him through it. Steve will promise that he will protect the country and also promise to protect his Omega and any other Omegas out there. Then he will kneel and King Joesph, my husband is going to place the crown on his head. Then I will stand beside my husband and you will come and stand beside Steve when he stands up. I will also place a crown on your head, you don't have to kneel and then Steve will face the audience and they will cheer." Sarah explains. Bucky nods and runs the ceremony information through his head again. "Ok, I think I am ready." Bucky says. Sarah nods and sighs. "Let's go." Sarah says.

Both Sarah and Bucky walked into the throne room. Everybody stands and Bucky looks straight ahead. They both stand next to King Joseph and Steve walks through. Everybody bows their heads except for King Joesph, Queen Sarah, and Bucky. Steve smiles at Bucky and Bucky smiles back. Steve stands in front of his father. King Joesph starts the ceremony. "Everybody is here today for the great ceremony of where a older King passes the crown down to his son. Steven Grant Rogers to you here promise to protect your country?" Joesph asks. "I promise." Steve says. "And do you promise to protect your Omega and other Omegas?" Joesph asks. "I promise." Steve says. "Then in within this room, I ask you to kneel." Joesph says. Steve kneels down on one knee. Bucky looks at him. "Then today Steven Grant Rogers, you are here pronounce the new King." Joesph says and puts his crown onto Steve's head. Bucky looks at Sarah and she nods. They both walk up. Sarah stands beside Joesph and Bucky stands beside Steve. Sarah bows her head and puts her crown onto Bucky's head. 

Bucky didn't know how to feel with the crown on. Other then he just accepted the biggest responsibility in his life. They face the crowd and they cheer, Steve smiled but Bucky just quickly throws on a small smile. "Okay, and now we talk to the crowd." Steve says and it becomes like a social party with music and everything. Bucky just sighs. Steve looks over to Bucky. "Are you okay?" Steve asks. "Yeah, I am just really tired that's all." Bucky says. Steve kisses his temple. "it's okay. You are looking a bit pale." Steve says and cups Bucky's cheek. Bucky smiles softly and sighs. "I'm okay, I promise." Bucky says. "Okay." Steve says. Sarah and Joesph walks over to them. "You two are doing so well." Sarah says smiling. Bucky looks down and smiles at Steve. "Can we borrow our son please?" Joesph asks and Bucky nods and let's them walk away. Bucky looks around. Bucky grabs a glass of water and sips at it. 

Bucky feels his chest shrink and Bucky was starting to have a hard time breathing. He was starting to wheeze a bit and he feels so, so tired. Bucky looks at everyone but when he looks over at Steve, Steve had a frown on his face when he looked over at Bucky and started his way over to him. Bucky's skin felt on fire. Bucky drops his glass and it shatters onto the floor and Bucky sees nothing but darkness and he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Trust me I will update soon! Lol!


	13. Chapter 13

Steve noticed how Bucky was getting paler and his eyes were slowly drooping, begging to be closed. But when he was talking to his mother and father and he looks over at Bucky, he looked tens times worse just in a few seconds. Sarah and Joesph noticed as well. Steve walks towards his Omega when Bucky's glass of water shatters onto the floor and the music stopped as everybody turns to stare. Steve rushes over just as Bucky falls and he catches Bucky. Everyone gasps and whispers. Steve looked at his mother and Sarah flicks her head towards the door. Steve picks Bucky up bridal style and Steve wanted to cry at how limp Bucky was in his arms wth his head hanging back and his arm dangling. Steve walks into the hallway and Steve heard his mother ask Natasha to call Bruce. 

Sarah and a few maids opens the doors to the chambers and Steve lays him down onto the bed. They quickly take the jacket off of him, and the shirt as well showing the small baby bump. "What's wrong with him?" Steve asks. Sarah shrugs. "We won't know until Doctor Banner arrives." Sarah says. Bucky was wheezing and was as white as a sheet, blending in with the bed. Steve longs to see the golden tan on his skin and the smile on his lips. Natasha opens the door and Bruce rushes to Bucky's side. "When did you notice the symptoms?" Bruce asks opening his first aid kit. "During the ceremony." Steve says. "He was saying that he just wanted sleep before the ceremony even started, I just thought it was the twins taking the energy out of him." Sarah says. Bruce checks Bucky's pulse. "His heartbeat is increasing." Bruce says. Bruce grabs a IV bag and attaches it to Bucky's arm. "Hold this up." Bruce says and Natasha holds it up. A maid puts a cold rag over Bucky's forehead. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" Joesph comes in and demands. 

"Sir I hate to tell you but this Omega is in deep danger. Bucky has gotten the illness that is spreading around to Omega. We will be lucky if Bucky and the babies survive this." Bruce says. "What? How the hell did he catch this?" Clint asks. Steve gasps. "When he went to visit his mother, she had it, but why did it take two months to do anything." Steve says. Bruce frowns. "Hmm, I am guessing that he has had a slight immunty or maybe the stress made it come faster, I honestly have no clue." Bruce says. The Omega whines and the maid put a new cold cloth onto Bucky's forehead. "Natasha can you help me?" Bruce asks. Natasha nods and grabs the blankets only leaving a thin sheet. Natasha and Bruce looks at each other than at Steve. "Can you help strip him to his boxers please?" Bruce asks Steve and Steve sets to task right away. Soon enough Sarah pulls the thin sheet over Bucky and puts Bucky's arms over the sheet. "We need to keep this room cool." Bruce says. Everyone nods and a maid opens the window letting the chilly breeze into the room. 

Bucky winches every once in a while and his whining and high pitches of pain was getting louder. Every one stayed up all night watching over Bucky. Soon it was morning and everyone but Steve was asleep. Steve was holding Bucky's hand as everyone was sleeping softly. Bucky flinches and his eyes flutter open. Bucky wheezes as if he can't get enough air into his lungs and looks around confused until they landed onto Steve. "Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at his but then he puts a hand over his swollen stomach. "The babies are alright. But Bruce doesn't know if you are going to make it." Steve says. Bucky wheezes and squeezes Steve's hand. "Is everyone okay?" Bucky says his voice rough and scratchy. Steve nods. "Don't try to talk, you might hurt yourself worse." Steve says. Bucky nods and closes his eyes. "I'm so tired." Bucky says. "Get some sleep baby, you need it." Steve says and Bucky weakly nods. "Alpha, it hurts." Bucky whimpers. "I know, but you will pull through. You are my strong Omega." Steve says. Bucky whimpers a little more and drifts off once more. 

When Bruce wakes up Steve had told him that Bucky woken up but then dozed right off in a few minutes. Bruce nods. "Thank you, now I need to do a check up." Bruce says and uses a device and puts it onto Bucky's swollen stomach. Bruce waits. Thump thump thump thump, just keeps on going ten times faster then a regular child. "Alright the twins are doing just fine." Bruce says then lifts it over to place it over Bucky's chest. Thump thump...................thump thump ................ thump thump. Bruce frowns. "Bucky's heartbeat is too slow. I will need special medical supplies, I have already sent a letter to the Starks, but that they are still three days away and I don't know if he is going to make it by then." Bruce says. "We will make it work." Sam says. "Bucky is a strong Omega and he will fight this. Bucky will fight this for the twins. You have no idea how excited Bucky is to see his twins. To watch them grows in his stomach and can't wait for them to see the real world and for Bucky to see them." Sam says. Everyone nods. 

Everyone set to work. "I am going to send a letter to the Barnes." Sarah says. Bruce nods. "Might be a good idea." Bruce says. "Cause at this point, I have no idea what is going to happen." Bruce says.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce was getting more worried about Bucky's state as days passed. The twins were just fine and very healthy, but in Bucky's state, the Omega was getting worse. Bruce figured out why the babies weren't being affected. Bucky's immune system was protecting the twins but not Bucky and the poor Omega was getting worse and worse by each passing minute. Stark needs to be here and soon. It got to the point where they had to put a tube down Bucky's throat and poor little by little of blended food and beverages down it. The Omega was losing wieght as well. If Bruce looked closely at Bucky, you could see the outline of Bucky's ribcage. Bucky needed a special machine just to make sure that the Omega's lungs was getting enough air that he needed. The Omega was so weak that he couldn't lift his eyelids very well and Bucky's skin was so cold and pale that if you picked Bucky's wrist up it would just hang limp. 

The Alpha was in no better condition. Steve had to continue his duties but didn't want to leave his Omega. Steve was so worried for the Omega, his mate and that if Steve left his side, Bucky might die. Natasha knocks onto the door. "Come in." Steve says. Natasha opens the door. "The Barnes are here." Natasha says. Steve nods to let them in. Both George and Winifred comes in. Bruce stops the Omega's mother. "I hate to tell you but you might get sick." Bruce says. "I already had it so please step aside." Winifred says sternly. Bruce sighs but nods and steps to the side. Winifred sits by her son. "Bucky, my baby boy can you hear me?" Winifred asks. Bucky's eyelids flutter and opened just a little bit. Winifred smiles. Bucky mouths the word "mom" but couldn't physically speak it. Winifred crys. "I'm here, don't you worry. I'm here. I'm so sorry, I must have given it to you." Winifred says crying harder. Bucky tries to move his hand but it only twitches. Steve leans over and touches Winifred's shoulder. "Bucky doesn't blame you." Steve says. Bucky weakly smiles. 

Bruce sighs. "The twins are perfectly fine, want to hear?" Bruce asks. Winifred nods. Bruce puts the device over Bucky's swollen stomach and he turns it on the speaker so everyone could hear. Two fast heartbeats echos out and Winifred puts her hand over her mouth. Steve smiles and grabs Bucky's hand. "That's our twins. I am so proud of you. My sweet Omega." Steve says. Bruce smiles. "But listen to your son's heartbeat." Bruce says and puts the device over Bucky's chest. The heartbeat was very slow and quiet. It was so slow that everyone was scared. They have been so focused on the device that they didn't notice Bucky's slower breathes and his eyes fluttering. The heartbeats slows down even more. "Everyone back away from the pregnant Omega. Let me through. This Omega is about to die." Says a man with a goatee and kneels down beside Bucky. 

"Tony thank god, I didn't know how much longer he can make it." Bruce says. Tony opens his medical kit and looks pulls out a needle. "I have been trying to make a cure, but I can't find an Omega who had lived, but this should help." Tony says and injects the needle into Bucky's neck. Winifred steps up. "I had this illness, I have lived." Winifred says. Tony nods. "Good, I need a few blood samples." Tony says. The device that was still over Bucky's heart was still on. The heartbeat was a little bit faster. "That is about the best it can do. How are the twins?" Tony asks Bruce. "Perfect and healthy." Bruce says. Tony looks at him. "What?" Tony says and finished taking the blood samples from Bucky's mother. "Bucky's immune system is protecting them." Bruce says. Tony looked even more shocked. "That's not possoble, it destroys the immune system. Bucky must have something in his blood to stop the illness, but when the twins grows it protect them more and the illness finally was able to attack the Omega." Tony says and takes three blood samples from Bucky and Winifred. 

Tony sets up his devices and sets to work right away. "This might take a couple of hours." Tony says and looks a them. They nod. "Of course." Steve says and brushes his knuckles softly against Bucky's cheek. "Just please don't let him die. " Steve says. Tony nods. "I take it you are his Alpha? Congrats on the kids. Must be proud of your Omega." Tony says. Steve smiles. "I am, I am very proud." Steve says. Tony smiles and gets back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky was wheezing loudly. Winifred kept on putting a cool cloth onto his forehead and hums a soft lullaby. "I used to hum and take care of him when he was younger. He always got the worst flus." Winifred says. Steve smiles sadly. "Really?" Steve asks. "Oh yes, the one time he was so pale and so sick that we had to make sure he gets his nutrients because he lost so much weight." Winifred says. Steve chuckles as he trails his fingers up and down his arm. Bucky somehow shivers and slowly turns his head. Steve smiles and cups his cheek. "It's okay Buck. You will get better." Steve whispers and gently kisses his cheek. A soft noise was made in the back of Bucky's throat. Tony runs in.

"I got it! I got the cure! It has a ninety five percent chance of working!" Tony exclaims and Winifred sobs and hugs Tony. "My baby is going to be okay!" Winifred cries when George comes in. He laughs and spins her around. Bruce comes in smiling. "We even tested it to make sure it won't affect the twins." Bruce says. Everyone smiles. Winifred smiles and looks at her baby boy but then looks horrified. "He is not breathing!" She wailed. Bruce was by his side in a second. "Don't do this James, don't you dare." Bruce says and starts to push on his chest. Tony injects the serum into Bucky's neck. Steve was breathing hard and fast as Sarah pulls Steve into her arms. Steve squeezes his eyes shut. "I can't lose him, I love him too much. Please don't let him die." Steve whimpers. Bruce kept on muttering "come on, come on." Tony looks panicked. "Bruce edging on three minutes. One more minute and we will lose one of the twins." Tony says feeling panic crawling up his spine. Steve shakes even more as Winifred cries into Georges arms. 

Then Bucky arches his back and slumps back down with a high pitched pained voice. Then silence. Bruce rushes and puts the devce and puts it on Bucky's chest. Bruce listens. "It's there, I got a heartbeat." Bruce says. Everyone relaxes and Bruce grabs the ultrasound and rubs it around. "And two heartbeats we were lucky. All of them are going to survive. All three." Bruce says and smiles. Everyone smiles and laughs. Winifred grabs Bucky's hand. "I thought we lost him there." Winifred says. Bruce smiles. "Me too but I stayed positive and had faith." Bruce says. Sarah smiles. "it's good to have a little faith." Sarah says. Steve smiles and sits down beside Bucky. Soon enough he will see that smile. 

**Three days later.**

Bucky was doing well. There was colour in his skin again and his wheezing was now almost gone. Tony and Bruce hopes that he would be able to wake up maybe today or tomorrow. Steve hopes Bucky will wake up today. "Hey Sam, how are you doing?" Steve asks wen Sam walks in. "Good, how is Bucky?" Sam asks. "He is doing much better, but he still hasn't woken up." Steve says. Sam nods. Bucky's hand twicthes. Steve and everybody in the room stops and looks at Bucky. His hand twicthes again. Steve puts his hand on top of Bucky's hand. Bucky slowly curls his fingers so he was holding Steve's hand. "Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky flutters his eyes open and looks around confused. "Steve? Why is mom and dad here?" Bucky asks. Some people chuckle. "You got sick. You been passed out for two months." Tony says. Bucky looked surprised. "Two months." Bucky says. Everybody nods.


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky was now walking around and smiling. Steve could now talk in the council meetings with ease. Bucky right now was in the library reading with ease and humming a tune to himself. "What are you reading?" Bucky jumps slightly and looks up to see Sam snickering. Bucky glares at him. "I honestly have no clue. Oh look the history of Omegas. Well that is what the chapter says." Bucky says then shrugs. Sam smiles and sits down. "So you're four months along?" Sam asks. Bucky nods. "Yeah, they kicked a couple hours ago when Steve left." Bucky says and rubs his stomach. "For the first time? Can I?" Sam asks lifting his hands. Bucky nods and Sam gently places his hands onto Bucky's swollen stomach. Sam smiles and Bucky smiles as well. "Wow that is amazing." Sam says. Bucky nods. "It really is amazing. It's like you can actually process that they are alive. The feeling is amazing." Bucky says. Sam smiles as Peggy walks in. "You know the reason they asked me to stay was to watch over you." Peggy says. Bucky frowns. "But your Queen of your place." Bucky says sitting up a little more. Peggy smiles. "And you are too. You have to be there for your Alpha. Steve might make a stupid mistake if you're not there." Peggy says. 

Bucky just stares at her. "I don't think I'm up to his. Since when did I ever make a good decision." Bucky says and puts the book down. Peggy giggles. "You made good decisions. Stop talking yourself down. You need to be strong. That is how you are better." Peggy says and grabs Bucky's hand. "Let's practice. Here is a scenario, the Captain's Guard wants to go ahead and do a sneak attack on Pierce's army, what is your decision?" Peggy asks. "No, that will make it worse. Is he trying to start a war? Pierce is trying to make us attack first so he has a reason to start war with us, but if we don't then if Pierce starts it then the charges go to him and not us." Bucky says. Peggy writes it down. "Thanks." Peggy says and walks out. Bucky looks at Sam. "What was that about?" Bucky asks. "I don't think that was a fake scenario. " Sam says. Bucky looked surprised. "Wait so she wanted my input to show Steve?" Bucky asks. Sam nods and smiles. "That's about it." Sam says. "Oh well okay." Bucky says and gets back to reading. Sam chuckles and walks out of the library. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"I don't think this is a good idea." Steve says. "But it is. We can delay him!" Brock agrues. Peggy comes in. Sarah leans up. "No, I refuse this." Sarah says. Joesph perks up. "Did we get Bucky's input?" Joesph says. "Bucky thinks that Pierce is waiting for us to attack him first so he has a reason to start war with us, but if we do not then he has no reason at all." Peggy says. Steve stands. "Then it is offical, you are not sending out a strike team." Steve says. Brock groans and storms out. Sarah smiles. "Bucky has a point. I never thought of it that way." Sarah says. Joesph nods. "Steve has a great Omega." Joesph says. Steve smiles. "I am going to the library. " Steve says. "To check out the war history books?" Sarah asks. Steve nods and walks out. 

Bucky looks up when Steve walks in. "Hey." Bucky says. Steve leans down and kisses Bucky. "Thank you. You totally agree with me and made it better." Steve says. "So he isn't sending a strike team?" Bucky asks putting his book down. Steve helps Bucky up. "Nope and all thanks to you." Steve says and kisses Bucky once again. Bucky smiles. "I have a present for you." Steve says. "You do? What is it?" Bucky asks. Steve laughs. "Come on." Steve says and grabs Bucky's hand. Steve leads Bucky outside. Bucky looked confused. "Okay." Steve says and covers Bucky's eyes. Bucky giggles. "What is the point of this?" Bucky asks still giggling. "Wait and now." Steve says and pulls his hands away. Bucky opens his eyes and gasps. "Yin Yang." Bucky says and the horse nickers. Bucky hugs her. "Thank you Steve!" Bucky says and Steve smiles. "You were heartbroken when you had to leave her alone, but we build an extra stable just for her." Steve says. Steve chuckles. Bucky kisses her nose. "I missed you girl." Bucky says. 

Yin Yang nickers again and nuzzles into Bucky. Bucky laughs and turns to Steve and hugs him to the best of his abilities due to his swollen stomach. "Thank you Steve." Bucky whispers. "Of course sweetheart." Steve whispers and kisses Bucky. Bucky smiles. Bucky has the best Alpha and husband in the world. Bucky never felt so loved and happy ever.


	17. Chapter 17

"Brock is so mad right now." Clint says. Bucky looks up. "Really, jesus Alpha's, man some of them can act like such babies." Bucky says rolling his eyes. Clint smiles. "I know right, I thought I was the only one who knew that." Clint says and they both laugh. Bucky rubs his seven month swollen stomach. "Excited to meet them?" Clint asks. "You have no idea. I am going to be the best mom I swear." Bucky says. Clint smiles. "That's good." Clint says. Natasha and Sam walks inside. "That Captain of the Guard, jeez." Sam says. "My input was best and anyway I don't really trust him. Just whenever we talk or I even see him I have these warning bells ringing in my head." Bucky says. 

"So it's not just me?" Both Natasha and Clint says. Sam furrows his eyebrows. "Maybe you should go and talk to Steve." Sam says. "What why?" Bucky asks. "Because pregnant Omegas have a higher sense of protective instincts and can tell who is good and who will cause trouble." Sam says. Bucky hums. "I didn't know that, well I guess I should go tell Steve." Bucky says and then groans. "Sam may you please help me up." Bucky says. Sam chuckles and helps Bucky up. "And I'm off." Bucky says and walks down the hallway. Bucky turns the corner and he was slammed against the wall. "So, you decided to be a bitch and call me a baby and turn me down on my good idea." Brock hisses. Bucky gasps and struggles against his hold. "Your idea was reckless you were starting a war I had to stop you." Bucky snarls. Bucky was scared of course. Then Bucky felt something cold against his stomach. Bucky gasps and whimpers when he reliazes it is a knife.

"Too bad you are married to Rogers or I would have fucked you plenty of times already but maybe I will one day." Brock says and runs his hand up Bucky's thigh. Bucky whimpers and starts to cry. They both hear voices down the hallway coming towards him. "Try that against me again and I will fuck you." Brock says and storms off. Bucky slides down the wall and sobs. A maid who saw the whole scene drops the basket of clothes and runs to the Omega's side. "Shh, come on follow me." She whispers. She helps Bucky up and helps him down the hall and towards the others. Seems like Steve has met up with Sam and the others since Bucky stops and sits down on a chair in the hall. The maid whispers "I will be right back." And walks off has she runs to the others has Bucky can't stop the fucking tears. But Bucky was so scared, not to mention his hormones were all over the place because of the pregnancy. 

"Bucky? Baby what's wrong?" Steve asks rushing over to him. Bucky couldn't stop crying and only shakes his head has Steve wraps his arms around him. Steve looks over at the maid. "What happened?" Steve asks sternly. "Uh Brock Rumlow, Captian of the Guards had pinned him to the wall saying how next time Bucky disagrees with him he was going to rape him. Also held a knife to his stomach." The maid says. Sam growls. "Find him and bring him to the Throne Room now." Steve demands. Sam and Natasha storms off as Clint sends calming waves to the traumatized Omega. Steve holds Bucky close to him as Bucky just keeps crying. "Shhh it's okay Buck." Steve whispers. Bucky wraps his arms aroud his stomach as Sarah rushes over. "I heard what happened." Sarah says. "Nothing is going to be okay." Bucky manages to says unfazed that Sarah arrived. Steve looked at his mother for help. Clint just hums a song sending waves of calming peace to the Omega. Sarah sighs. "Bucky's unborn children has been threatened Steve. You Alphas will never know what's it like. Bucky nobody is going to hurt your twins." Sarah says. Bucky looks up at her. "How can I trust that." Bucky says. The waves of calm was calming the Omega down a little bit at a time.

"Rumlow won't be seen here again." Sarah says firmly. "You promise my children are safe." Bucky whimpers. "Oh honey I promise. Your twins will grow up healthy and strong." Sarah says hugging Bucky. Bucky sniffles somewhat pathetically and wipes his eyes. Steve touches Bucky's shoulder and Bucky slightly flinches. Steve quickly takes the hand away and after a few minutes Bucky leans into Steve. Sarah smiles. "We will exile Rumlow in three hours to give you time to cool down, how about you and Steve go to your chambers." Sarah suggests. Steve nods and helps Bucky up.

Once they enter, Steve closes the door as Bucky climbs into the bed and pulls the covers over him. Steve lays down beside Bucky as Bucky turns to his side and somehow lays his head onto Steve's chest. Both Steve and Bucky would smile when one of the twins kicked. "I love you." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky's head. "I love you too." Steve says. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve smiled as he and Bucky enters the Throne Room and Bucky stands beside Sarah has Steve sits down onto the Throne. "Bring the prisoner in." Steve says. Two guards opens the door and drags Brock Rumlow into the Throne Room. People gasps and starts to whisper. Rumlow was forced to his knees. Joesph steps up. "Brock Rumlow is convicted due to handling and threating King Steven Grant Roger's Omega James Buchanan Rogers. Not only but we also have a witness to stand by. Please step up." Joesph says. The maid steps up. "Please tell us what you saw." Steve says. The maid nods. 

"Today I saw Rumlow push James into the wall and hold a knife to his swollen stomach threatening to kill Jame's unborn twins. Mr. Rumlow was saying how he was lucky that he was married to Steve or he would have fucked James plently of times. If James disagrees Brock's decision and stop it again he would rape him either way." She says. Everyone gasps. Sarah steps up. "Is this true?" Sarah asks Bucky. Bucky looks down and nods and everyone gasps and talks even louder. Steve was pissed and Joesph steps up. "What is your say Mr. Rumlow." Joesph says.

Brock laughs and looks at Steve then at Bucky. "Your bitch did it again. Should have fucked him a long time ago." Brock says. Steve stands and Sarah grabs her son's arm. "Kill him!" Shouted a voice through the crowd and lots of voice picks up in agreement. "Burn him!" Shouted another voice. "Make him suffer!" Another shouts. Steve raises his hand and the room quiets down. "Well the crowd had made their choice. Nobody treats a Omega like that, especially mine." Steve says. "His sentence is Death." Both Steve and Joesph says at the same time. The crowd cheers in agreement. Bucky puts a hand onto his head and Sarah grabs Bucky's hand. "You will be safe." She whispers. Bucky smiles. "I trust you. Also my Alpha. He will always protect me." Bucky says. Sarah smiles. "Also you forgot to wear something." Sarah says.

Bucky looks at her. Sarah smiles and grabs his crown and gently places it back onto his head. Bucky closes his eyes and smiles. "James is better. Welcome back." Sarah says loudly and the crowd goes wild. Bucky smiles and Steve hands out his hand. Bucky smiles again and grabs Steve's hand. Bucky walks over to his side and Steve kisses him. Bucky smiles shyly and they look at Rumlow. "Take him away." Bucky says and the guards did just that. 

It was the next day when the news traveled everywhere. Bucky smiles at the maids and just now spends most of his time in the library or his chambers. So if anyone was looking for him it was always one of those two places. Steve and Natasha walks in to see Bucky placing a book back and picking another book up. "At this rate you would read every book in this library." Natasha teases. Bucky blushes. "I can't help it. I'm learning a lot from these books and I just love reading." Bucky says. Steve walks over and wraps his arms around Bucky. "And I love that." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "So today is my offical eight month mark." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I'm so excited to meet them." Steve says and place his hands onto Bucky's stomach. Bucky smiles. "Me too." Bucky says excited. Bruce comes in. "I'm kind of excited as well." Bruce says. Both Steve and Bucky jump. "Bruce what are you still doing here? I still have another month." Bucky says. 

"I have evidence that most twins are born a month early, so bed rest for you." Bruce says. Bucky groans. Steve grins. "I hate to tell you Buck, but we might have to do that in a couple of weeks." Steve says running his hands up and down Bucky's sides. Bucky sighs. "Who is the new Captian of the Guards?" Bucky asks. "Sam Wilson doesn't want to be King so he passed the crown to his older brother. So Sam Wilson is our new Captian of the Guards." Steve says. Bucky nods. "Can I grab a few books before I have to go lay down." Bucky asks Bruce. Bruce smiles and nods. Bucky grabs about four to six books then nods. "Let's go." Bucky says and follows after Bruce to his Chambers. Hopefully everyone understands. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that most twins are born a month early because I am a Identical Twin. We were supposed to be born on January 28th, but we didn't want to miss Christmas so we were born on Christmas Eve. 
> 
> *I'm the youngest.*


	18. Chapter 18

"Ugh." Bucky says and throws his last book at the wall. "I'm so bored!" Bucky exclaims yet nobody hears. Bucky fucking hates bed rest. He couldn't sleep and he wanted new books to read and anything really. "And maybe someone to talk to!" Bucky exclaims feeling fustrated. Natasha walks in. "Jeez you must be bored out of your mind if I can hear you down the hallway." Natasha says. Bucky slowly sits up. "Oh my god! Someone to talk to! So someone was listening. " Bucky says and Natasha snickers. "Damn, what's up?" Natasha asks sitting on the bed. "Hmmm let's see I ran out of books to read and I'm not allowed to leave this room, I feel bloated and am fat, ugly and just want to hide from the world but yet I can't stand the fucking silence!" Bucky groans and just pulls the covers over his head. "Ouch rough day?" Natasha asks. Bucky sighs and nods. "Sorry to blow that steam off on you." Bucky says feeling guilty. "No, it's good to get rid of those emotions. Also pregnancy hormones and soon you will just have post ones." Natasha says. Bucky looks at her. "I still feel guilty, great now I am a horrible person. " Bucky whines.

"I just can't win with myself today." Bucky complains hidng under the covers again. Natasha grins when she sees Steve walks in. "Bucky you are not a horrible person." Natasha says. "Yes I am." Bucky mumbles under the blankets. "I was so mean to Steve this morning and I just want to drown in guilt because I deserve it." Bucky says under the blankets. Steve sits down and puts his hand onto Bucky's side. "I forgive you." Steve says. Bucky sighs and blinks up at him, only showing his eyes. "Cold darling?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "If you want I can get you a sweater?" Steve asks. "Please." Bucky says. Steve walks over and grabs his sweater and hands it over. "Here you go Buck." Steve says and Bucky grabs it then makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Buck are okay?" Steve asks. "Yeah, just fine just cold." Bucky says his voice strained and his voice a bit high pitched. "Are you sure?" Steve asks. "Yeah." Bucky says and sits up and gets himself tangles in the sheets. Bucky huffs has Steve laughs and pulls the sheets off of Bucky. Bucky grins. "You are a goofball." Steve says. Bucky smiles even more. "I don't know, but that is totally one of the reasons why you love me." Bucky says with a sparkle in his eye. Steve smiles softly. 

"Exactly." Steve says and kisses his nose. "Can I go to the library? " Bucky asks. Steve sighs. "I know you are bored here but it is for a good reason to stay in bed." Steve says. Bucky nods. "I understand." Bucky says. Steve kisses Bucky. "Now we have to go but I will be back in about an hour and a half alright?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and both Natasha and Steve walks out. "And then there was three." Bucky says and felt the two kicks and rubs his stomach. "It's okay sweet peas, I will never lock you in a room." Bucky says. Bucky looks over at the door. It looks tempting but Bucky was actually getting tired. Maybe a ten minute nap will be good. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Everyone stands when Steve enters the council hall. "Please sit." Steve says and everyone takes a seat. "So what's the news on Pierce's army." Steve says. "They are retreating so far but that won't mean they won't come back." George Barnes says. "King Barnes is right. We need to train our men for battle in case it comes." Queen Peggy says. "I say we attack them now." Says King Rollins. "No! Like Steve's Omega said. If we attack they have a reason to attack. We need to stand down but we should train our men more than ever." Joesph says. 

"Then it's settled." King Tony Stark says. "We are getting ready for war when it comes." Steve says. Everyone nods and drink there goblets of mead down. "Well excuse me I am going to check on Bucky." Bruce says and walks out. "You should go check on him as well." Tony says to Steve. Steve nods and walks out.

Bucky gasps and sits up. "Ah shit." Bucky yelps and breathes faster as the pain edged away. Bucky was able to breath better and was back to breathing normal when Bruce comes in. "And how are you doing? " Bruce asks. "Okay." Bucky says rubbing his stomach. Bucky leans his head back. Bucky was feeling better and was confused on what that sudden pain was. Bucky wanted to get that book about pregnant Omegas but the maids wouldn't go get it for him so he has no fucking clue on what to do. "Bruce, I woke up from this sudden pain climbing up my spine, is that normal?" Bucky asks. Bruce looks at him confused. "How long ago?" Bruce asks. Bucky shrugs. "About twenty five minutes ago." Bucky says. Bruce looks at his watch. "Well it could be a back muscle spasm. That happens to pregnant Omegas or it could be a contraction, but I have no clue." Bruce says. 

Just then the pain comes back. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath then the pain vanishes and Bucky relaxes again. "Ok now I know that was a contraction. It could be hours before you could fall into labour." Bruce says. "Hours?" Bucky asks. Bruce smiles. "Uh Steve went out with his mother so we will get him here after he comes back."" Bruce says and Bucky nods feeling exhausted. "Get some sleep, you will need it." Bruce says and Bucky nods. 

Sarah smiles has they ride back together to the castle. "I can see Bucky teaching them how to ride a horse." Sarah says. Steve snorts. "Yeah and I can see my dad playing with them with wooden swords." Steve says. Sarah laughs. "Most likely." Sarah says and giggles. "King Rogers!" Clint says panting. "Clint what's wrong?" Steve asks. "Bucky is in labour." Clint says and Steve gasps as he sprints for the door. Steve runs into the room just to see Bucky reading a book about pregnant Omegas. "I thought you were in labour." Steve says. Bruce chuckles. "He is getting there. Only tweleve minutes in between contractions. Once he hits ten his water should break." Bruce says. Bucky looks up. "How are you so calm about this?!" Steve exclaims. Bucky shrugs. "I will probably be in a lot more pain when my water should break." Bucky says then makes a pained expresion. 

"Bucky?" Steve asks has Bucky whines. "Big contraction." Bruce says. Bucky breathes faster has it slowly crawls away. Bucky breathes deeply through his nose. "Easy Bucky." Bruce says. "How about you experience this and see how much it fucking hurts. Gah Fuck." Bucky whines higher and grabs Steve's hand. Steve smiles at Bucky. "Ow, ow, ow, ow Bucky my hand." Steve says and Bucky lets go. "Sorry." Bucky says. "It's okay." Steve says. Bucky makes a pained expression again when Sarah enters. Bruce checks his watch. "Gah FUCK!" Bucky cries out and slams his head backwards and into the pillow. "And the water just broke, alright Bucky you need to breath, we need to wait till three minutes." Bruce says. "Please say you're joking." Bucky whines. "Sadly no." Bruce says. 

"You are doing so well." Steve says. "Steve." Bucky says. Winifred comes in. "Yes." Steve says. "Shut up." Bucky says. The others chuckles. "Half the stuff he says he doesn't mean it, he is just in a bit of pain." Sarah says. "A bit!" Bucky whines and grabs Steve's hand again. "I'm sorry everybody but you have to leave." Bruce says. Steve stays where he is. "Alright five minutes you're almost there." Bruce says. "Get his pants off." Bruce says and Steve just does that. After a little bit Bucky cries out again. "Alright Bucky you have to push now!" Bruce says and Bucky does and he screams out. Steve just keeps on talking soothing for his Omega. "That's it just one more!" Bruce says and Bucky was exhausted. "You can do it, just for me." Steve whispers. Bucky pushes again and a shrill baby cry ran through the room. "It's the boy." Bruce says and wraps a towel around the child and had him over to Bucky. 

Bucky cries and smiles. "Oh my god. He is beautiful." Bucky says. Steve smiles and kisses Bucky's temple. "Soon the second one will come out so be ready." Bruce says. Steve takes the boy into his arms. "Can I go show the others?" Steve asks. Bruce looks to Bucky. Bucky slowly nods having all of the energy rush out of him. Steve walks out with a big smiles on his face. "Oh my goodness!" Winifred says. "it's a boy, don't ask the name just yet, we couldn't think on one." Steve says. "He is so cute." Natasha says. Clint smiles. "I'm proud of you son." Joesph says. Steve smiles. "No, Bucky did most of the job. He carried them and gave birth to them and kept them perfectly healthy." Steve says. "I'm proud of both of you." Sarah says and hugs Steve carefully. "The girl should be ready soon." Steve says. "Then you should go back in there." George says and Steve nods. Steve carries the boy back into the room. 

Just then Bucky cries out again. "And she is coming. You can do it Buck." Bruce says. Bucky pushes and screams. "You can do it Bucky. Just one more push." Bucky screams again and sobs. "Just get her out! JUST GET HER OUT!" Bucky screams and another baby cry fills the room. "Hello baby girl, let's get you to your mother." Bruce says. Bucky smiles and holds her close and he cries even harder. "Do we have names?" Bruce asks. Bucky nods. "The girl is Wanda and the boy is Pietro." Bucky says. The family walks in. "Mom, Dad." Bucky says exhausted. "We are so proud of you sweetheart. They are beautiful." Winifred says. Bucky holds the baby girl closer to his chest as Steve sits down and holds Pietro.


	19. Chapter 19

The twins were healthy. Bucky was asleep and being watched over just in case he falls into a depression just because the hormones didn't shut down like they are supposed to do. Steve was sitting down on a chair watching over Bucky has he holds Pietro and Sarah holds Wanda. Peggy comes in. "I just arrived when I heard that Bucky gave birth to twins and I had to find you right away." She says. "It's okay Pegs, Bucky is sleeping but would you like to meet Wanda and Pietro?" Steve asks. Peggy nods and steps closer. "They are beautiful." Peggy says. 

They could already see that Wanda had brown hair while Pietro has blond hair. Steve is wondering if they had Bucky's or his eye colour. Bucky hand twicthes and he makes a small noise in the back of his throat signaling that he is waking up. Bucky eyes flutter open and he turns his head to see Steve. "Hey." Steve says softly grabbing Bucky's hand. "The twins?" Bucky asks. "Perfectly healthy and so are you." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "Can I see them?" Bucky asks. Bruce was keeping a careful eye onto Bucky. Steve hands Pietro to Bucky first. Bucky stares at the boy with adoration and laughs softly. "Hey baby." Bucky says and just like he senses his mother he opens his eyes for the first time to reveal blue grey eyes. "Your eyes Buck." Steve says. Bucky smiles as the boy grabs his finger. Peggy smiles at the scene. "Congratulations Bucky, they are beautiful. " Peggy says an Bucky looks at her. "Thanks." Bucky says and Wanda started to whine. Sarah laughs. "I think Wanda is getting jealous that Pietro is getting more attention." Sarah says.

Bucky laughs quietly and sighs. "Alright, give me her." Bucky says gently. Steve picks Pietro up as Sarah hands Wanda over. The girl quiets down. "There you go sweet pea, happy now." Bucky says. He smiles and Wanda reaches her hands to his shoulder. Bucky laughs and notices his shaggy hair. "How did I not notice my hair was getting this long?" Bucky asks. Steve shrugs. "How did you not notice? Your hair is to your neck now." Steve says and runs his hands through Bucky's hair. Bucky closes his eyes and hums. Steve smiles. "I like the look." Steve says and runs his hands through Bucky's hair again. "I like you playing with my hair. Feels good." Bucky mumbles and smiles at Wanda. "I swear you are like a cat." Steve sats and Peggy laughs. Bucky glares at him and Wanda makes a noise and he looks down at her. "Come on, let's leave the twins with Bucky and Natasha. You are needed in the Throne Room." Peggy says. Steve nods and kisses Bucky's forehead. "I see you soon sweetheart." Steve says and puts Pietro into Natasha's arms. "Take care of him." Steve says to Natasha. "Of course." Natasha says. Steve nods and kisses Bucky and follows Peggy and his mother out of the room.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve walks into the Throne Room. "Rogers, we heard the news. How is your Omega?" T'challa asks. Steve bowed his head. "He is resting. " Steve says. "Alexander Pierce is looking for Omegas now." Wade Wilson says putting his hands onto the table. "What why?" T'challa asks. "Well Alexander is on his way to meet with Rogers." Peggy says. The others groans. "Alright. When?" Steve asks. Sam Wilson comes in. "Well from what I see he will arrive in two days." Sam says. Everyone sighs. "Well then, enough time to train our men just in case he tries anything. T'challa can you be Bucky's personal guard? I don't want Alexander to try anything." Steve says. T'challa nods. "Of course." He says. Steve nods. "Sam, I want you to train them starting now." Steve says. Sam nods and rushes off. "I want to be ready for whatever Alexander has up his sleeve." Steve says. 

"Yes King Rogers." Everybody says. "Because right now we need to get ready for war." Steve says.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky groans as one of the twins started to cry. It was about four in the morning and Bucky rolls out of bed and walks over to the two cribs. "What is it sweet pea?" Bucky asks and picks Pietro up and cradles him. Pietro instantly calms down and coos. Bucky giggles softly and puts, Him onto the table. Bucky hums has he changes his diaper and feeds him. Bucky didn't notice Steve sitting up and smiling as he watches Bucky taking care of Pietro. Bucky hums a lullaby and rocks him in his arms. Pietro yawns and slowly closes his eyes. Bucky gently places him back into his crib and smiles. "You are such a great mother." Steve says and Bucky jumps a little. "Thanks uh when did you wake up?" Bucky asks blushing.

Steve chuckles and walks over to Bucky. Bucky hums and leans into Steve has Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. "Not too long ago." Steve says and Bucky yawns. "Let's go back to bed." Steve whispers and Bucky nods. They both crawl onto the bed and pulls the covers over them and Bucky lays his head onto Steve's chest. Buck dozes off has Steve stays awake and stares at the ceiling. Steve didn't know why he was so worried of Alexander being near his Omega. He is an Alpha and Steve just doesn't trust him. Steve holds Bucky even tighter. "I love yu." Steve whispers. Steve knew he won't get an answer since Bucky was asleep.

Steve woke up to find his bedside empty. Steve sits up and looks around. "Bucky?" Steve calls out and he crawls out of bed. Steve walks into the bathroom and finds Bucky. He was playing with his long hair and kept on eyeing the pair of sizzors. Bucky didn't notice Steve come in. "Do you want me to cut your hair?" Steve asks. Bucky jumps slightly and glares at Steve. "Stop scaring me like that." Bucky mutters and then smiles when Steve laughs. "Please?" Bucky asks and walks over and combs through his hair and snips some hair. Bucky stays still and purrs has Steve runs his hands through his hair. "Are you sure that you love horses and not cats? You practically are a cat." Steve says and snickers has Bucky glares at him. Steve sets down the sizzors. "Done." Steve says and kisses the back of Bucky's neck. Bucky's hair was just like when they met. Bucky smiles and turns in Steve's arms and kisses Steve. 

"I love it. Thank you." Buky says and wraps his arms around Steve's neck. Steve smiles and puts his hands onto Bucky's hips. Steve kisses Bucky again and Bucky giggles in the kiss. There was a knock on the door. Steve glares at it and Bucky lays his head onto Steve's collarbone. "Come in." Steve says. T'challa opens the door. "He's here." He says and Steve tightens his hold onto Bucky. Just then Wanda started to fuss. Bucky pulled away and walks over to the crib. "Hey sweet pea, what's wrong?" Bucky asks and picks her up. Wanda stops and stares up at Bucky. "You just wanted attention didn't you?" Bucky asks and smiles has Wanda bables and reaches up. Steve and T'challa smiles at the scene. "Well shall we get going?" Steve asks. Bucky looks up and Natasha and another maid comes into the room. "We will look after them has you too meet him." Natasha says refusing to say Alexander's name. 

Bucky was slow at putting Wanda into Natasha's arms and steps back. "Just take of them." Bucky says. "Nothing will hurt them, I promise." Natasha says. Bucky nods and looks at Steve. Steve kisses Bucky's temple and wraps an arm around Bucky's waist. "Lets go." Steve says. T'challa walks beside Bucky has they walk down the hallway. Bucky eyes the guards when they enter the Throne Room. Alexander Pierce was around forty years old with grey hair and cold grey eyes. The Omega beside him was about thirty three and she was beautiful. Bucky eyes the two guards that was beside Alexander. Bucky squeezes Steve's hand and Steve steps up. "Hello Alexander. Nice of you to come here, this is my Omega James." Steve says. Alexander smirks and shakes Steve's hand. "Hello King Rogers, this is my Omega Jasmine. " Alexander says and she looks down. Jasmine walks over to Bucky.

Bucky smiles and Jasmine smiles back. "I must say, your Omega is quite gorgeous." Alexander says has he kisses Bucky's knuckles. Bucky smiles. "Thank you." Bucky says. Alexander smiles. Steve clears his throat. "So, there is a reason you have came here?" Steve asks. Alexander smirks. "Just wanted to meet the new King and anyways, there is news all over saying how beautiful your Omega was and I just had to see him myself." Alexander says. Bucky blushes lightly and Steve grins. "He is gorgeous thank you." Steve says. "Shall we go on a tour?" Steve asks. Alexander nods. Both of the Omegas stayed where they were while the two Alphas walks out of the room.

"Don't trust him." Jasmine says. Bucky looks over at her. "What?" Bucky asks. She sighs. "He is trying to get you. He wants you has his Omega." Jasmine says. T'challa looks at her. "Are you sure?" He asks and she nods. "Thank you for saying so." T'challa says. Jasmine nods. "He also knows about your twins. He is planning on kidnapping them." Jasmine says and Bucky pales. "I need to go check on them." Bucky says. T'challa nods. The three walks out of the Throne Room. Bucky rushes to the crib and sighs in relief when they were bot snoozing softly. T'challa rubs Bucky's back has Bucky checks over them both. "What's wrong?" Natasha asks. Bucky looks at her. "Jasmine says that Alexander is planning on stealing my babies." Bucky says.

"Like I said, nothing will hurt them." Natasha says grinning. Bucky nods and sighs. "We need to head back." Bucky says but really doesn't want to leave them. Like Natasha can read his mind she hands Wanda to Bucky and grabs Pietro. "Lets go." Natasha says.

So when Steve and Alexander came back in they were surprised to find Bucky holding Wanda while Jasmine was playing with Pietro and both Omegas were giggling at Pietro. "They both are just so cute." Jasmine says. Bucky giggles. "They are adorable." Bucky says and both of them falls into a fit of giggles again. "Bucky?" Steve asks. "Hello Alpha, Jasmine is so great." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I'm glad you made friends with her." Steve says. Alexander smiles. "Twins, you guys had twins. " Alexander says. His eyes darken when he notices Bucky bringing his children closer to his body. Alexander knew that Bucky doesn't trust him but he needed that Omega. He _needs_ Bucky. "May I talk to your Omega?" Alexander asks. Steve looks surprised than cold. "Why?" Steve asks. "I just want to ask him a question." Alexander says. Steve nods and they both walk out of the Throne Room. Bucky kept his distance and wished that T'challa came with them.

"What do you want?" Bucky asks. Alexander just turns and injects something into Bucky's neck. Bucky gasps and falls but Alexander catches him. "Shhhh it's okay. We are going to walk back into that room and you won't remember this happened. Soon you will make the right choice."Alexander whispers into the Omega's ear and kisses the Omega. Alexander lifts Bucky up and sets his clothes right and smiles at the Omega. Bucky looked confused then his eyes cleared. "What happened?" Bucky asks and puts his hand onto his head. "You fell, but your Alpha will be worried so lets go." Alexader says and they walked into the room. Just like that Bucky didn't remember that Alexander injected him with something, he didn't remember Alexander kissed him, and now he walked over to his twins and smiles at them.

"Well we must get going. It was nice to meet you King Rogers and you James." Alexander saysand they both nod. Jasmine walks over and stands beside Alexander and they both walk out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you now. I will be away for the weekend and won't update any of my stories till Monday! 
> 
> Cadets Winter Ftx!

Alexander Pierce was allowed to stay for a week at the castle and Buck felt more on edge and more tense every day that is passing by. Bucky wishes that this week will pass by then he would leave and he can relax again. Ever since Jasmine told him about the fact that Alexander is plannng on kidnapping his children, Bucky would not leave their side. Every night Steve had to convince Bucky to come to bed. Steve was worried and had asked his mother to help Bucky. Sarah agreed immediately. Natasha and Clint were alays by the twins side when Bucky had to go. Bucky trusted them with his life. "Are you read for the meeting?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and smiles. "Let's do this." Bucky says and they walk into the room. 

There was a big table in the middle with lots of Kings and Queens that hated Pierce. Everyone stood up when Steve entered the room. Steve pulled out a chair for Bucky and Bucky calmly sits down has Steve sits down beside his Omega. Everyone else sits down. "Alright now that everyone is here, let's begin." Steve says. "I can't believe that scumbag is staying in the castle!" Tony snarls. Bucky looks at Steve. "We should kill him now!" Thor says. "Yes! He is going to kill our people!" Loki shouts. Steve looked stressed and he didn't know what to do. Looks like it must be the Omega's job. Bucky stands and everyone shuts up. "Easy everybody. We must act like adults and not acting like little children. Everyone take a deep breath. I know you are all upset that Alexander is here but if we make peace then we don't have to worry about war. If you kill him you might just start it." Bucky says. Sarah smiles signaling that he did the right thing. 

Everyone stares. Bucky stands confident and doesn't back down. Bucky might be a Omega but he is not weak. "I think he is right." Tony says. "You're rght. Why didn't we think of that?" Thor asks. Steve smiles. "Thank you Bucky." Steve says and Bucky sits down. "Now we are going to call him in." Steve says. "Wait, you do know that Alexander will try everything to start a war and might say horrible things about your Omega." Peggy says. Steve nods. "I know." Steve says. Bucky scratches at that same spot on his neck again. Bucky smiles and looks at Alexander Pierce when he enters the room. 

Alexander smirks when he sits down. He thinks he can win. "What did you want? You just can't come and try to start a war. You want something." Steve says. Everyone leans forward. "Oh i am only looking for one person since the parents lied to me." Alexander says. King George sits up straighter. Bucky was confused. What did he mean. "Who?" Bucky asks. Alexander looks at Bucky. "You." Alexander says. Bucky whips his head to his father. George growls. "You weren't a good fit. I heard what you do to your Omega's. " Queen Winifred says. Steve straightens. "I'm sorry but you can't have my Omega." Steve says sternly. "Is that a challenge?" Alexander says raising an eyebrow. Steve and Alexander stands. Bucky read of this before. When a Alpha wants a Omega that is already mated gets challenge. Which means a fight to the death. Bucky stands in between them. "Enough!" Bucky snarls.

Bucky sighs. "I'm sorry but you can't have me. Let's both sit down and talk." Bucky says in a warning tone. Everyone knows that if a Omega gives off a warning tone, that means you don't question and follows the orders. Steve backs off. Bucky growls when Alexander didn't move. Alexander raises his hands and backs off. Bucky waited until both Alphas were sitting down before he moved. "Now we are here to male a peace treaty so there will be no war." Joesph says. Alexander raises an eyebrow. "And you think I want that." Alexander says. Everyone grits there teeth. Bucky looks around. He looks to a maid and she got the hint. Since she was a Beta she started to send waves of calmness and soon everyone was relaxed. 

"Alexander. You need to grow up. Boo hoo you didn't get me. But war is not the answer to this. Anyway you have Jasmine." Bucky says. Bucky was oh so going to trick him. Bucky looked at the other maid and she sends waves of calmness towards Alexander making him relax even more. "Now how about you go off and get some time to think straight then when you are over me you may come back to this land." Bucky says. Alexander nods. "Okay. Deal." Alexander says and he almy walks out and Bucky nods and they stop. Everone was cofused while Bucky smrled. "And in three, two, one." Bucky says. Alexander runs in. "You did that n purpose didn't you!?" Alexander hisses. "I'm sorry but you made the deal, no turning back now. Get off my land." Steve says smirking has well. 

Once Alexander storms out of the room everybody cheered. "That was smart!" Tony says. Bucky smiles and shrugs. "What a Omega gotta what a Omega gotta do." Bucky says and everybody laughs making Bucky smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky has calmed down and now feels more at peace now that Alexander left. Bucky scratches at his neck again and sighs. Steve walks into the chambers to see Bucky humming a soft lluaby while rocking both of the twins cribs to softly lull them to sleep. Steve walks over and kisses Bucky on the top of the head. Bucky has trimmed his hair earlier because his hair was getting to long so his hair was short. "It's time for sleep my love." Steve says. Bucky smiles. "Shhh you will wake the kids." Bucky whispers. They quietly walk over to the bed and crawls under the covers. Steve kisses Bucky and they both drift off to sleep.

Bucky opens his eyes. Bucky didn't know why but he felt like he needed to head somewhere. Bucky's eyes flash red and he rises out of bed and walks down the hallway. Liberty, their dog follows Bucky. Bucky wordlessly and quietly walks pass the guards and walks outside. Liberty runs back towards the bedroom. Liberty whines and licks Steve's face. "Liberty what's wrong girl?" Steve asks. Steve sits up. "Buck? Baby where are you?" Steve asks. Liberty runs towards the hallway and Steve follows Liberty. 

Bucky walks into the garden and towards the bridge that was there. Steve runs after Liberty. The dogs stops and sniffs the ground once she hits outside. Steve shivers and grabs his coat. "Liberty why are we out here? It's freezing." Steve says. Bucky stops in the middle of the bridge and looks back. Making sure no one followed him. Bucky's eyes turn red and he walks off again. Bucky walks into the town and just continues walking. Liberty stops when she sees the Omega. Steve squints his eyes and runs towards Bucky. "Bucky? Baby stop, hey." Steve says. Bucky mumbles something. "Need to follow orders" then the red leaves his eyes. Bucky gasps and touches his head. "Steve? Why are we outside. Its cold." Bucky says, his body shivering. Steve frowns. "Honey why were you walking outside?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at him then around taking in the scene before him. "I don't know." Bucky says. Steve whisks Bucky off of his feet and carries Bucky back to the castle.

Natasha was there with a blanket. Bucky grips his head whimpering. "My head hurts so badly." Bucky whines. Steve frowns. "Fetch Dr. Banner." Steve says and Clint rushes off to get Bruce. Natasha wraps the blanket around Bucky and they lead Bucky into the castle. "What happened?" Bruce asks. "I don't know. Liberty woke me up and lead me to Bucky who was mumbling and walking around. Also his eyes were red." Steve says. "I only heard of that once before, can I take a look at Bucky's neck?" Bruce asks. Steve nods. Bruce checks his neck and fowns. "There is a needle mark on Bucky's neck. This is very rare and what is happening now is that Bucky is receiving orders through his brain. The only way to get him fix is to but him through a shock wave that is very painful. Or Tony and I can make another injection that should get rid of it." Bruce says.

"No. I am done putting Bucky threw pain. Make another injection." Steve says. Bucky just blinks and looks so lost and confused. Bucky yawns and stands up. Steve looks at him. "I need to go check on the twins." Bucky says and walks away. Steve sighs. A guard runs up to Steve. "King! There is a army not far from the battle grounds. He killed every guard and send me!" Says the guard. Steve growls. "Is his name Alexander Pierce?" Steve asks. The guard nods and Steve growls.

"This is it. Sam how are our army?" Steve asks. Sam stands. "They are very well." Says Sam. "Good, get them saddled up. This is war." Seve says. Sam runs off. "Everyone get a good night sleep. Tomorrow we are moving out." Steve demands. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Do you have to go?" Bucky asks. Steve sighs. "I have to. This is our land, we have to protect it." Steve says. "What if you die! What about our children!" Bucky says getting fustrated. "You will be in charge and our kids will grow up strong." Steve says touching Bucky's cheek. "No they won't. They are going to give me to another Alpha that I don't want." Bucky says close to tears. Steve kisses Bucky. "I have to do this. For you, for our children, for our people and our land." Steve says. Bucky lets the tears fall. "Just promise me that you are coming back. Don't do anything stupid or I will kill you." Bucky says. Steve nods. "Of course my love." Steve says and pulls Bucky into a deep kiss. Last night was a planned night of passion. Bucky clearly afraid that Steve is going to die and Steve promising that he will come back.

Bucky watches has the army was moving out. Steve smiles and hugs Bucky. Bucky gives him a necklace with his ring on it. "To bring you good luck." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "God I love you." Steve whispers. Bucky wipes at his tears and sniffles. "I love you too. Come back to me, to us." Bucky says has the twins were carried to them. Steve kisses each of the twins foreheads and kisses Bucky one last time before riding off onto his horse. Bucky watches with tears and Sarah hugs Bucky has Joseph rides off has well to fight into battle with his son by his side. Bucky sighs. "Let's head inside." Bucky whispers to Sarah. Sarah nods and together the Omegas walks inside of the castle.

Steve and his army was riding for three days and by the time it hits afternoon they should arrive at the battlefield. Sam rides beside him. "T'challa is going to be there with us. With his army." Sam says. Steve nods. "Good." Steve says. "Hey man, look I know this is war but I have to keep an eye on you for Bucky." Sam says. Steve looks at him. "If anything happens promise you will look after Bucky and the twins." Steve says. "Yes, I promise. Nothing is going to happen." Sam says. Steve nods. "Alexander Pierce will fall." Steve says. Sam nods. "Yes he will." Sam says. 

Soon they arrive. T'challa stands up. "King Rogers, I have arrived with my army to help you." T'challa says. "Good we will need all the help. Thank you King T'challa." Steve says. "Your welcome. He is here." T'challa says. Steve nods. "ALRIGHT MEN GET READY!" Steve yells. They line up. Steve and Tchalla was in the front and they stand waiting. Steve touches the necklace with Bucky's ring on it. Steve straightens up again has Alexander's army arrives. T'challa growls. Joesph arrives by Steve's side. "This fight is not going to be pretty. Let's hope we can talk him out of it." Joesph says and together Steve, T'challa, and Joesph rides up to the middle where Alexander and Brock was.

"I thought you were dead." Steve says. Brock smirks. "I manage to escape." Brock says. "I can see that." Joesph says. "Look we don't have to do this." T'challa says. Alexander groans. "Yes but you won't give me what I want. Winifred promised me I would marry that Omega when he came of age and she lied to me." Alexander hisses. "That was before we realized how awful you were. I was not going to give my son to a abusive man." Says George has his army appears. Brock glares atcthe man. "Look three armies against two. We are going to win." Joesph says. Jack Rollins rides up. "Three armies against three. Fair game." Snarls Jack. Brock and Alexander smirks. "Well then we shall get started. I will kill you then I will get your Omega, done and easy." Alexander says. Steve growls. "No I will kill you." Steve growls. "We will see about that." Alexander snarls. 

Both sides ride over to their armies. "LOOK MEN! WE FIGHT HARD WE GET TO GO HOME! WE NEED TO DO THIS FOR THE SAFETY OF OUR PEOPLE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Joesph yells. The men cheer. "THEN WAIT! GET THEM CLOSER THEN TAKE MOST OF THEM OUT WITH OUR ARCHERS!" Steve shouts. Alexander Pierces army gets closer and closer. "ARCHERS. FIRE!" T'challa yells. It was true most men in the front ranks fall down. The rest charges and the armies clash together. 

It was now a fight to the death.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve and his army runs across the battlefield and they clash together with Pierce's. All six armies fight hard and proud. Steve slices a man's head off and stabs through a mans heart. George grabs his bow and fires arrows at the men that are getting to close to Steve. Before George left Winifred made him promise to protect Steve because she couldn't bare to see her son heart broken and married to another man that could be abusive. George was afraid of that has well and promised himself that he was going to try his damn hardest to keep Steve alive. Joesph throws a knife into a mans head when he got too close to George for comfort. T'challa fights like an assassin and uses flexible moves and impossible moves for George and Joesph to try. If they did then they would likely kill their backs. Man they are getting old. 

Steve sees Pierce and heads towards him. Like hell Pierce was getting near his Omega and family. Steve was a father now and would do anything to protect his family. Steve refuses to mourn for the people they are losing now for he was in the middle of battle himself and his father taught him how to fight since he turned twelve. Steve could tell anyones moves before they moved. It was all in the body language. Steve and Alexander runs towards each other and their swords clash together. George ran out of arrows and uses his two short blades to cut the bad guys down. Men were falling left and right, they were screaming in pain or in rage. The men were fighting for there own lives to get home to there own familes. There was a stench of blood and dirt in the air and the clouds were covering the bright sun and almost the entire sky has if it was looking to rain. 

Joesph brings his axe down onto a mans head and thows a throwing axe into a man's chest. Slowly but surely the battle was nearing to the end and so far it looks like Steve's side was winning. Steve fights Alexander with a calm mind and analyzes every move that points out his neck move. Steve kicks Alexander Pierce's feet out from under him and Alexander falls to the ground with a loud thud. Steve brings his sword down and into the man's heart. Alexander gasps and his body shakes has the last of his life was draining out of him. "This is for my family." Steve says and stabs Alexander again. "This is for starting this ridiculous war." Steve says and slices Alexander's neck, blood gushing out and down the older man's shirt and battle amour. "And this is for my Omega. For Bucky." Steve says and stabs Alexander in the stomach delivering the last killing blow. 

Steve watches has the life leaves out of Alexander Pierce's eyes and stands up. There was very few of Pierce's army standing left. "VICTORY!" Joesph yells and the men cheer. George smiles and T'challa joins into the cheering yelling loudly and laughing with his men. Just then a arrow enters Steve's chest and Steve gasps has it misses the heart and he falls onto his knees. Joesph catches Steve before he fully falls onto the ground and screams out orders. "MEDIC, GET A MEDIC OVER HERE QUICK!" Joesph yells and a few nurses rush over. A horse comes by with a wagon and the nurses carefully sets Steve into the cart with Joesph and Georges help. The horse races off to save the life of a King. 

"God damn it, he needs to live!" T'challa says. The three men runs after it. It was about three hours later waiting outside of the medic tent hoping that Steve will be okay. A doctor comes out. "Well Steve is going to be alright but he will be sick from it. There was a posion that we had a cure for but he needs bed rest for a while." The doctor says. "Anything else?" George asks. "Most likely a scar but other than that no. Steve is perfectly heathy. I suggest getting him home for bed rest right away." The doctor say. T'challa nods. "We are going right now.' Joesph says. Together they use a carriage for Steve who was still laying unconscious on the strecher. "Bucky is going to be so mad." T'challa says. "Oh I know." Joesph says and the driver sets off toward the Rogers kindom right away at a face but steady pace. "We should arrive in two days." George says. Everyone else nods. "Get some rest, we all need it." Joesph says. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky was in a stressful state. Having to take care of the twins and having to rule for a little while. But in the end Bucky has actually begun to love it. Bucky was talking to some residents who were having problems on wanting to live in the village but not having enough money. Both Bucky and Sarah teamed up together to help the family. The family was forever gateful. Bucky couldn't help but worry about his husband, his Alpha who was at war. At the end of the day and it was bedtime for the kingdom, Bucky worried. He cries on some nights but talked to Natasha and Clint about it. They gave amazing advice and wise words and also ways to relieve some of the stress that was weighing heavily onto the Omega's shoulders. Bucky knew that Steve will be just fine and he will return happy and proud. 

But his heart stopped when they brought in a unconscious Steve laying on a strecher into the castle. Bucky rushed over to his father. "Father, what happened?" Bucky asks. George hugs his son. "We won but there was a last man who had shot a arrow at Steve's chest. The arrow was posioned but the dotor had a cure for it and Steve just needs bed rest for a while." George says. Bucky was on the verge of tears but powers through them. Now was not the time to panic, he must stay calm. "Follow me." Bucky says and leads the men to his chambers. Bucky lets them lay Steve ono the bed and Bucky hugs Sarah who broke down. Bucky lets Sarah cling onto him until she was able to cling onto her own Alpha, her own husband. 

Bucky sits down beside Steve and wipes at his own tears the minute they were alone. Bucky grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and takes off Steve's old dirty pants to put the clean soft pajama pants onto Steve. Bucky then pulls the covers over Steve and he crawls into the bed and blows the candle out. Bucky didn't want to hurt Steve so Buck stayed away from Steve and forced himself to stay still so he couldn't hurt Steve. Bucky cries even harder knowing that his husband is home but can not touch him out of fear of hurting or making the pain worse for Steve. Bucky cries himself to sleep.

Steve comes back to the surface slowly. Steve knew he was at home and once he was fully awake he looks over to see Bucky laying, his back facing Steve. Steve could see the stiff muscles in Bucky and knew that he forced himself to not move and knew that the arm that Bucky was laying on would hurt like hell for when Bucky moves it. One of the twins wakes up and starts to whimper. Bucky groans softly and drags himself out of bed and whimpers out of pain when he moves his arm. His painful arm craddled to his chest he rocking the rocking crib. "Go back to sleep sweet pea I need sleep." Bucky says half awake and half sleepy. Pietro calms down and dozes back to sleep and Bucky smiles and brushes his knuckles softly against Pietro's soft baby cheek. Bucky then stumbles to the bed and flops onto it. Grumbling he cuddles under the blankets and doesn't move. 

"You can move you know? You are hurting yourself." Steve says. Bucky whips his head to look at Steve in shock. "Your awake, oh thank the gods I was so scared." Bucky says and carefully hugs his Alpha. Steve chuckles softly and breathes in the scent of his Omega. Steve was so glad to be home. So, so glad to be back to his Omega and his beautiful baby twins. Steve feels safe and happy to be back with his family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly all good stories must come to an end. BUT I have lots more ideas and other stories that I hope you ead and enjoy just has much as yu did with this one. 
> 
> I love you guys! You girls make me happy with your comments and kudos! You girls always makes my day and just to tell you, make a story and I will read it. I bet I will love yours!
> 
> Thank you all!

Bucky made sure that Steve stayed in bed. Of course the Omega took care of Steve's meetings and duties. Bucky took care of the twins has well showing how much the Omega loved his family but cared about there land has well. Hell Bucky even made it to the front page of the newspaper saying about how he was a symbol to all the Omegas in the world. But Bucky really took it easy when it was time for bed. Bucky made sure not to hurt his Alpha and Bruce checked on Steve daily. Bruce had told Bucky that in a week prior, Steve was able to be on his feet again and be King again. Bucky smiled and thanked Bruce for everything. 

The week has passed fast and Steve was able to go to his first meeting. The other Kings were talking about how well Bucky did while Steve was injured and Steve felt so proud of his Omega. Steve stood tall has the twins were crawling around. "Come here Pietro, that's it come on." Bucky says has Pietro was walking towards him. Pietro babbled and giggled while streching his arms out to his mother. Steve came in has Pietro just finished walking to Bucky. "Good boy baby! You did it." Bucky coos and kisses Pietro's head. Wanda huffed. Bucky smiled. Steve squats down has Wanda gets to her tiny feet. "Hey baby girl, learning to walk? Well why don't you come here." Steve says. Wanda squeals and walks towards him. She almost lost her balance a couple of times but has walked quickly into her father's arms. "They did it baby. They walked!" Steve says. Bucky laughs and smiles at them. 

"They are growing up so fast." Bucky says then smiles sadly. "Too fast." Bucky says sadly and fights his tears back. "Don't worry. We can have more when they grow older." Steve says and kisses Bucky's head. Bucky smiles and kisses Steve. Sarah comes in. "Ooh how are the twins?" Sarah asks. "They both took their first steps not too long ago." Bucky says happily. "Oh my! That is great news!" Sarah says. Bucky laughs. "I love them both so much and to think I almost lost them when I became extremely ill." Bucky says. "You're a fighter and so are they. They are like you a lot Bucky." Sarah says. Bucky smiles and blushes. "It's true Buck. They are growing up to be like you." Steve says. Bucky smiles down at the floor. Steve smiles at his Omega. Bucky looks over at him and Steve just loves how ther is so much happiness and love in Bucky's eyes that his eyes have that bright sparkle. Steve doesn't know how his heart handles of being so much in love with Bucky. Steve's heart is going to burst from love and happiness one day just because of Bucky. 

**Years later**

Wanda had grown into a beautiful Omega has Pietro a handsome Alpha. Bucky made sure that Wanda was given to a good Alpha and not a abusive kind. Mothers knows best after all has Steve taught Pietro how to treat Omegas with respect and how to love his Omega with all of his heart for the future. 

Bucky and Steve did have another child. It was a boy and his name was David Joesph Rogers and had became a Beta. Bucky was so proud of all of his children and fell more in love with Steve every day. Bucky was glad that he was able to ride Yin Yang almost every day again until she became older just like him. But her end has came and she slept into Bucky's arms and tooken her last breath. When Bucky had first gotten her, Bucky promised Yin Yang that he will be with her to the end and Buck was happy that he was able to keep that promise. Yin Yang was Bucky's best friend and Bucky was Yin Yangs. 

Bucky smiled at Steve, his lover. Pietro has taken over has King has Wanda was Queen of another Kingdom. Bucky was glad that he has married Steve. Bucky was happy to have a wonderful Alpha, three amazing kids, and a best friend of years (Yin Yang), and think he had an amazing life. 

Bucky couldn't be any happier. And Bucky was with Steve till the end of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say than you again! And please tell me your stories so I can read them! I bet I will love it!
> 
> parkshan820 was here!


End file.
